Will you still?
by DenabCitadel
Summary: We walk a fine line between good and evil, some may think that there is a definitive line between the two but in reality it is all blurred. What happens when Regina breaks and Emma comes to help? SwanQueen established. Totally Borrowed this pic as my cover image. If you recognized it let me know so I can put their name up. Totally Wonderful!
1. Chapter 1

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

-Lana Del Ray

"She can't love you, you know? She doesn't have her heart. With it maybe she can." Snow suggests

Regina looks at Snow startled.

"That's why you never felt she loved you. She doesn't have her heart but I do."

"You're doing this for me?" Regina questions

"Think about it? What would happen if Cora had her heart back inside her?"

"She told me she took it out to protect herself."

"Did it work? The person she was before do you think she survived? She can't love, so she can't love you."

"She always wanted the best for me. That's love."

"Imagine real love. You'd have a mother and a start of making a family henry could be a part of." Snow looks down at the box carrying Cora's heart presenting it to Regina. "or you can let her be the Dark one? The choice is yours."

Regina takes the box from snows hands and transports herself in a cloud of dark purple smoke back to Rumplestiskin's shop. She watches as Cora stands before the dying man her hand rising with the dark dagger. She looks down to the wooden box. She opens it. The enchanted heart pulses with a red glow. All the possibilities, all the happiness, all the love that Cora ripped out of herself; Years of criticisms', neglect, mistreatment, she watched as her heartless mother ripped Daniel's heart out and walked away, the lies and plots she made for her daughter. She wanted what was best for her but what Cora didn't realize was that her mother was enough, the love of Daniel was enough, the life of simplicity, of kind honest happiness was enough. So she grabs her mother's heart walks towards her mother.

Cora gasps and stumbles back the moment her heart beats within her once more. The love that voided her body filled every inch of her. Her surprised eyes widen as she looks at her daughter standing there with tears in her eyes. A hand pressed on top of her thudding heart she smiles breathlessly. Regina smiles with her "mother" she says happily. They laugh together. Something that has never happened. A brief moment of unadulterated joy.

The heart with in Cora starts to pound wildly until a pain shoots through her whole body. Clutching the fabric she stumbles again. Regina running to catch her.

"Mother?" brown eyes widen with panic.

Cora and Regina fall to the ground. "What's wrong?"

Cora looks at her daughter and raps out "this would have been enough." She stares in to Regina's eyes "You. You would have been enough." Dark teary eyes slip shut.

"Mother…."

Regina turns back to look at rumple "what's going on?" she asks sounding incredibly young.

"Mother. Don't leave me please." She cries in to her chest. rocking her body. "What am I going to do?"

"Your mother did you no favors." Rumple's raspy voice says

Regina turns with venom "shut up! You stole her life!" her voice cracks "you cast some spell."

Looking down at her he says, "I did nothing."

At that moment of realization, snow comes running in with charming right behind her, "REGINA, stop." She stops moving when she sees Cora dead in her daughter's arms.

"You did this.." Regina's eyes flicker with the long forgotten rage.

Snow. Once again Snow was to blame for the Death of someone she loved. "What did you Do?!"

The pixie hair woman stands there with Charming standing behind her, sadness filling his eyes. "I-I We had to stop her."

"You tricked me!" Regina seethes through her teeth her knuckles white clutching her mother's body.

"Regina." Emma's voice whispers as her eyes bounce between the brunette and her mother. An anger fills her body as she stares at the back of her mother's head. "Snow what did you do?"

"Emma." She starts and stops when her daughter raises her hand to stop her. She brushes past her parents and walks towards to crumbling Queen. Kneeling down she places a hand on Cora and cups Regina's cheek. The former mayor bottom lip trembles. The blonde's green eyes filter her sadness "I know Regina. Let's go."

Snow snaps out of her shock and walks towards her daughter "Go?" she questions "You are not going anywhere with her." she points at her former step-mother.

"Don't you dare come any closer." Says the White Knight. She turns to look at her mother with blazing anger "You've done enough."

"I was trying to protect my family! Cora and Regina destroyed us. I was doing this to save us!" she pleads desperately

"David! Keep her back!" Emma says as she stands again to look at her parents. "You betrayed her Snow and Daniel died. You betrayed her again and now she played a part in killing her mother! Don't you see you are no better? You are so lucky Snow that Regina is trying to change! Because if I was her, my hand would be crushing your heart as we speak."

Snow looks at her incredulously. "Stay away from my daughter! You must have casted a spell!"

"Oh, I assure you dear I did no such thing." Her lips twitch in to a smile.

"Regina didn't cast a spell, Snow. She didn't do anything that I didn't want." The sheriff pauses and looks back at her lover. A small smile paints their faces. "She's the mother to my son. She is the only one who understands me. She is the voice of reason and what kept me here. I lo- Care. I care about her deeply."

"What about Neal, Emma? Hmm? Henry's father. You and him are my grandson's real family! Not her. She stole your childhood as she took your son!"

"Listen to yourself! You are the villain here today."

Emma walks towards Regina and lowers herself behind her. Placing her hand around the Queen's waist. Lips kiss the crook of the Regina's neck as her hazel eyes look defiantly at her mother. "Let's go, Regina." She whispers in to her ear.

The evil queen leans in to her lover and closes her eyes as the smoke surrounds them "Yes Dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Will you still?

Part ii

The grinding of stone penetrates the cavernous walls of the Mills mausoleum. Tan hands placed on the stone housing the only maternal figure in the mayor's life. Her chin rests on her chest as her shoulders slump and her body shakes. Hot angry tears stain her face. Cora Mills finally defeated. The woman who murdered her first love, who sold her off to the King, who controlled, manipulated and poisoned everything in Regina's life but she was still her mother. A mixture of pain and anguish filled her body to the brim but underneath it all she had an overwhelming sense of relief.

Henry's safe, Emma's safe, she is safe.

She's spent years on alone after she sent her mother through the looking glass, after she ripped her father's heart out to achieve something more than what was fated, decades in a repetitive alternate world with the souls she cursed to accompany her. Her loneliness broke when a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket was nestled in to her arms. His golden green eyes penetrating her sturdy walls, after everything her heart went through, these eyes poured in to her with unconditional love. Henry was everything to her. The life line tethered to her very soul keeping her sane. He brought her back to humanity. She made a promise that she will never hurt him. Never take away his joy. Always protect and do what was best for him but never force him, never lie, never forsaken him. They spent years in absolute bliss. She learned to care for another soul in this world. She hummed to him to keep the monsters at bay. She cleaned and kissed every cut and bruise. He was her little prince and they were everything to each other. As the years passed and he started to grow distant. The golden eyes that flooded with glowing love now only housed suspicion and the more he pushed away the more she pulled. A growing desperation encased her. Her baby boy didn't look at her the same, didn't hug her anymore, and didn't want to talk.

He would ask questions about his real mother and all Regina could feel was hurt because she wasn't enough. She was never enough. She had to destroy the world and the people around her because she wasn't enough. She had to lie and kill to get what she wanted. She had to penetrate and steal hearts in order to control her world. It wasn't fair but it was what she was given and she took it and ran.

It wasn't until Henry went missing and showed up late at night with the beautiful blonde stranger that she understood that was not in control anymore. The golden green eyes that she loved so deeply reflected from this strangers face. Emma. A small smile paints her face.

"You're Henry's Birth Mother?"

"Yeah.. and you're Regina his mom…"

"Indeed I am." Her eyes take in the woman before her. A hidden strength radiates her body. Something so bright that it pulls Regina like a moth to a flame.

"Would you like to come in Miss…?" she pauses

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Ms. Swan." It tasted delightful in her mouth.

Losing control was never an ideal situation but as this stranger walked in, she decided maybe this was finally something she'll let happen. Things happen for a reason sometimes right?

Regina was never lucky when it came to love. She loved her mother dearly and it was never returned. She loved Daniel completely and he was ripped away. She loved Henry unconditionally and he walked away. She needed to fight back and protect what was hers so she did what she knew how to, scare, intimidate, manipulate and push away.

Emma proved to be a worthy opponent. She gave back as much as Regina dished out. They had this dance of wills and words. Regina craved the fighting; it was something that made her feel alive. Emma was they only one who wasn't afraid of her, the only one who fought back, the only one she couldn't control and she liked it. She craved it. Someone else took control for a change and oddly enough she didn't mind.

The anger filled arguments dwindled and they found themselves just enjoying each other's company. Arguments over unnecessary paperwork were left behind and replaced with late afternoon lunches. Angry eyes now housed smoldering lust and need. Emma was no longer a threat. She never spoke about taking Henry away. She never saw him without Regina's knowledge and as much as he pushed for more, Emma was always thoughtful enough to remind him that she was not his only Mother.

Emma is a kind soul with a beautiful heart and when the first time they kissed was also kind and innocent and beautiful.

It was in the forest, they decided to take a morning hike with Henry. He started to come around to his mother now, the story book left forgotten as he saw her smile more, laugh more, her eyes shined with warmth ever since Emma and her became friends.

He saw the shy smiles and fainting blush. He noticed how they spoke softer to each other and he thought that he rather enjoyed this new dynamic. Emma would come for breakfast and take him to school, Regina would be cooking dinner when he got home and there was always a place set on the table for the blonde. He would go to sleep knowing after they both kissed him good night, Emma would stay longer as they talked in to the night.

"Mom?"

"Mmm?"

His eyes meet with Emma and they share a mischievous grin. "Let's play hide and seek and Emma's it!"

"Oh sweetie, I don't know."

"Oh come on Regina! Live a little. I bet I can get you first." She challenges

"Oh Ms. Swan I'd like to see you try."

"Game on!"

Emma counts to a hundred and Regina and Henry break out in to a sprint in opposite directions. Joyful adrenaline fills her body as she climbs the tree. Something she used to do in her youth. She tries to contain the giggles racking her body as she sees the blonde walking slowly. "Reg-inaaaa" The sheriff sing-songs. Her heart pounds in her ears as she watches Emma walk further away.

She slowly climbs down and starts to stalks the blonde. Emma hears a twig snap and she freezes. She slowly turns and sees Regina with her hands in claw like form near her face. Ready to scare her. "Have you ever played Hide and seek?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette shakes her head with embarrassment filling her eyes but a bright smile paints her face that warms Emma's heart. Then Regina breaks in to a run and Emma follows after her. The forest is filled with laughter as the brunette races between the trees, jumps over the fallen logs. The sounds of thunder creeps overhead. Emma chases the brunette the droplets of water trickle down her face then the rain falls more.

Regina screams with pure delight and she weaves behind another tree. Her boots pound in to the ground as she catches up with the mayor. Regina trips on a root sending her into the big Oak, strong arms wrap around her waist as they slam in to the trunk. Regina turns panting heavily. And they break out in to laughter. Brown eyes lock with golden green they breathe heavily. The rise and fall of soaked chest brush against each other. Emma takes gulps of air as she plants her hands on each side of Regina. "I got you." She whispers. She brushed the wet hair sticking to Regina's face back and runs her fingers down to cup her cheek.

Emma's breath is felt against Regina's lips. She tilts her head to the side eyes dancing between golden orbs and parted lips. A pull. An urge. A need racks her body as she closes her eyes and leans in. A small pressure of skin touching skin. Perfection and bliss breaks as Emma sweeps her tongue along her bottom lip seeking for more. Lips part and tongues meet in a slow passionate kiss. A kiss that shatters the strength in your knees caps and quivers your soul. Hands wrap around Emma's waist pulling her in to the mayor's body. It makes sense. It feels out of control. It is the answer to an unasked question of Can this be real?

Emma squeezes her eyes as imagines fill her mind. A young Regina dressed in riding clothes racing through the woods looking so happy and free. The kisses she shared with a young man. The sounds of her screams as she sees him fall to his knees. The bright heart deteriorating in to dust. A woman slipping in to a mirror. An older man kissing her lips as she cries with each thrust of his hips. A young woman taking a bite of an apple. Regina cackling above a sobbing woman holding a man blood soaked his shirt as thunderous smoke encloses her. Henry as a baby smiling and gripping tightly on her finger.

The blonde takes a deep sharp breath in and pulls back. Stunned. 'It's all true.'

The halls filled with the fallen queens sobs are interrupted by the sounds of boots. A hand softly touches her shoulder and her waist, pulling her against the blonde. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Regina turns in to the blonde's strong arms and cries. Emma just holds her tighter. "I want to kill her Emma!"

"I know."

"I want her to…. She doesn't deserve to walk away again unscathed."

"I know baby."

"I killed her Emma! She made me kill her!" fists pound in to the taller woman's chest.

"I know Regina and I promise you that she will not get away with this." Golden eyes shine with determination quickly stopping the fists.

"What are you saying?" Regina questions in a low voice.

"You and Henry are my family first before them. I swore to protect the ones I love. I failed you today by allowing you to get hurt by Snow and baby I promise you. She. Will. Get. What. She. Deserves." She says as her hands hold the older woman's face.

Brown eyes search for malice, for any sign of deceit and finds none.

Lips crash together. As Regina is lifted in the air her legs wrap Emma's waist. Tan fingers tangle in to blonde locks. Emma's hands grip on Regina's ass as she stumbles back. A golden cloud encases them as they are transported out of the tomb holding all of the victims of Regina's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Will you still

Part iii

"Emma?" she opens her eyes to see the younger woman staring at her intently. Fear breaks in to her body. 'fuck'

"I- wha- is it all true?" she breathes out

Regina releases a breath and closes her eyes "Yes…" she whispers. Brown eyes open. "Emma please let me explain."

"How can you even justify this? I saw everything. Christ I fucking relived your memories. I saw what your mother did to you. I saw what Snow did. You killed people Regina. Fuck this is insane." She stumbles back on the saturated earth.

"I know but I'm not her anymore. You, Henry."

"The fucking Evil Queen!" Emma takes bigger breathes she feels faintish. It's all so much. The pain the woman she cared for felt. Her own abandonment. Betrayal. Anger. It was all so much. "Fuck Regina do you even regret it!?"

"Yes." She quickly answers "But not anymore. Before I met you I lived each day the same way for 18 years then Henry came and I finally cared again. Then he brought you here. I regretted causing everyone so much pain but I can't. I'm not sorry. If I didn't curse an entire world I would have never found you. And I would do it all over again." She walks towards the younger woman. She cups the blonde's face. Love blazing from her eyes. "I would curse everyone, every world, every lifetime to find you."

The sheriff's breath hitches. "I'm not perfect either Regina. I have darkness with in me too. I don't understand why but I get it. I grew up in a not so perfect world filled with its own kinds of evil. I know evil and you Regina… You are not evil. We all make mistakes. We all are given choices with unfair situations and from what I saw and know in my heart. You. You are the best kind of darkness."

They share a watery smile. "From the moment I met you, I knew I was no longer alone." The older woman says in to her new lover's neck. Strong arms wrap around Regina. "And when I first met you I knew I found my home."

***SQ***

White lavender clouds encasing the lovers dissipates as the blonde loses her footing and slams the brunette wrapped around her waist against the wall. "Fuck Em." Regina breaths as her mouth attaches to the blonde again. Tan fingers grip blonde curls as tongues dance. Lips bite and teeth pull closer for more.

Emma slides her hands down to Regina's belt buckle and unfastens it but Regina stops her. "Bed." She commands. Emma pulls her against her body and carries her lover to the bed. She starts again with trying to unfasten the brunette's belt and Regina snaps her fingers and in a poof of purple they are both in their underwear. Emma looks down at the lace covering her favorite parts and grins. "I always forget we can do that." She chuckles as her hands slides down her lover's body. "Mmmm" Regina moans to the touch "I know dear, you never seem focus enough to reme-" she gasps and hisses as Emma cups her sex.

"Oh I can focus your Majesty." Emma confidently quips against swollen red lips as her palm presses circles on the brunette's swollen clit.

Emma's whole body slides down Regina's lean form. Her tongue dragging down from her chest and kisses her right nipple through the laced black bra. Teeth bite and pull the pebbled flesh and Regina hisses in content. Lips slide down to her navel, a tongue circles and dips in to the woman's bellybutton sending jolts of aching need to the brunette's apex. Teeth nip the flesh on her hips and then Emma's face stops between the mayor's legs. Emma takes a deep breath in as she inhales the sweet aroma permeating from Regina's wet panties. Emma's mouth waters as she smells of Regina's arousal. She places a gentle kiss on the engorged clit making the older woman squirm. Her hands slide back up. Over her hips, along her ribs as she is back face to face with Regina, She licks her lips and inches closer.

The Queen grabs Emma's face and pulls her in. Dominating the kiss. Fingers pulling painfully hard on blonde locks, growling as she says "Fuck me."

The sheriff snaps her fingers and in a poof of golden white they are both left bare. The blonde smirks and leans in to kiss the brunette's hungry lips.

Emma's hands push against Regina's encouraging the Queen to spread her legs and lift them back a little. Emma laces her fingers with Regina's pinning their hands above the Brunette's head against the mattress. The knight pushes her hips forward.

The queen's eyes rolled back in her head as her hips jerked forward, a trifling growl escaping from her lips as she felt Emma's wet core pressing against her own. Emma slowly thrusts against her lover's sex, the moans and gasps, pants and incoherent words will never get old for the sheriff. This is not new for her. This dominance building with in her as her hips grind harder on the older woman. Emma leans forward and buries her face in the brunette's neck her lips attacking the warm skin with open mouth kisses and bites. Regina's hands slip out of the sheriff's and strong fingers grip firmly in to Emma's ass drawing the woman harder down against her. Silently pleading for the woman to fuck her harder and Emma complies. Her hips pump harder and harder on to the brunette's swollen clit. Their juices mixing.

"Fuck." Emma growls as Regina bites on to her lover's neck as she continues to slam against her sex

Regina wraps her legs tightly around the sheriff's waist, legs bobbing up and down as the woman continues her assault. A tan hands scratches down Emma's back as her left hand latches on to blonde curls.

Emma feels the burning building up in her muscles and she pulls everything that she is to continue. Their hips rhythmically rock in to each other as they are completely lost in the sound, taste and feel of each other. Emma rests her forehead on the brunette's clavicle. Both women panting and breathing each other in. Pink lips slide up to the queen's ear a tongue licks the form and bites down on to fleshy lobe. Regina whimpers. In a low seductive voice Emma says "I could kill her for you."

Regina moans loudly as she pulls her lover closer. 'wait what?'

The brunette double takes to what she hears. She pulls the blonde away from her neck. Chocolate orbs watching closes to intense gold. Emma thrust her hips harder in her lover, arousal dripping from both of them. Regina's eyes roll back nails digging in to the blonde's biceps. "Fuck Em-ma"

"You didn't hear wrong Regina." Emma says as she slows down her thrusts. "I hate her for what she's done to you. I hate her for causing an inch of pain. I hate her for making me second guess you." Regina watches the words pouring out of her lover's mouth. She focuses her eyes on her lips make sure she is hearing her correctly. She misses as Emma's hand slides down her body, misses as her right leg is placed on the blonde's shoulder. She screams loudly as Emma thrusts two fingers deeply in her soaked velvet folds. "I love you. Fuck I love you so much Regina." Her hips rock with her fingers penetrating the older woman.

"Emma." She moans loudly as her nails dig in to flesh breaking the skin.

"I want to kill her! I want to kill everyone who wants to take you away from me." Thrusts become hard and fast "You're mine Regina." She pushes the brunette's leg forward opening her more up as she slides a third finger in. The thrusts are meticulous and powerful filling the brunette up with unadulterated love.

"Mmm yours." She moans out

"Yes Mine. I will kill, hurt, break anyone who tries to break us apart." The blonde woman raps against bruised lips. "Oh Emma."

The sheriff pulls back a little "Regina look at me. I want to watch you cum."

The brunette struggles to open her eyes. Golden green glow with pure love and want, They burn so bright with vengeance it's too much to look at. She squints under heavy lids. "I would kill everyone who tries to take you away from me Em- Fuck. I'm yours. Every inc- Oh God yes." Thrusting becomes erratic as both women feel that tug between their legs. "Oh god Regina. Cum with me love." She grits her teeth as her swollen clit rubs against her hand thrusting in to her lover. Sweat drips from both their bodies as hair sticks against flesh. "Yes, so fucking close."

As Emma's thumb makes contact with Regina's clit, a blinding white light encases both of them. Screams of pure ecstasy fill the walls of the master bedroom. Bodies trembling as hips continue to thrust against each other riding the last ripples of climax. Emma collapses on top of the brunette her fingers still buried deeply inside her; the velvet channel pulsates and squeezes the blonde's fingers. Emma's bites the bruised clavicle and her tongue licks to sooth the tender mark now showing in bright reds and purples. Regina continues to moan incoherently. Her heart pounds erratically.

Emma is her other half, the one who understands completely. Who will sacrifice wholeheartedly to make her smile and for that simple fact that she would is enough. No more blood needs to be spilled. Just knowing that someone would move heaven and hell to make her feel loved and protected is enough. She hisses as Emma pulls her fingers out making her feel empty. She watches as the blonde brings her drench fingers to her lips and sucks slowly Regina's release. "Mmm you always taste so fucking wonderful." She licks her lips and kisses the brunette.

Regina moans as she tastes herself on her lover's tongue. She relishes in these moments where they are just them. No bullshit to come between them. Two women who love each more than words. As pounding hearts tame once more. Emma speaks her lips directly over the queen's heart. "I meant what I said."

Tan finger play with the sweaty blonde hair. She takes a moment to respond. "I know darling but it is not necessary."

"Why not? Why can't we just…. She doesn't deserve the love of these people when her actions are nothing but tainted. What she did to you was not good over evil."

"I know but stooping to her level isn't any better. We can't fight fire with fire love."

Golden eyes burn with anger "I just can't stand it anymore, I have my own shit that I hate her for but her actions towards you. Everyone's action's towards you just doesn't sit right with me. You are not evil, you are not only dark and I am not only light. We are both and they can't see that."

"Emma, my darling I know." She pulls her lover in and places a tender kiss on her lips.

Emma smiles against her lips instantly calms and pulls back and smiles with an evil glint "Did you see her face when we left?"

Regina pictures that moment in her head. Snow's eyes filled with shock and sorrow as her daughter chose her nemesis over her. All her hard work paid off at this moment, not keeping her and Charming apart but knowing that her own daughter walked away from her. "Mmm. Indeed my love that was much more enjoyable than ripping her heart out." She looks at her with love. "I love you Emma. You are what makes me want to be better. I don't have to hide the darkness anymore because it is a part of me. And I still can't understand why after everything I have done. How my actions has affected your life that you are still here in my arms and maybe it will be something that will never be answered. I'm done questioning it."

"Me too. I can't fight what I feel for you and I won't. You and Henry are my home, my wor-" Her words are cut off by the smashing and breaking of the down stairs door. Emma jumps back from her lover's body and snaps her fingers; She's dressed in her jeans and tank top bare feet running to the bedroom door. Regina is clothed in jeans and a red dressed shirt as she follows her lover she stops at the foot of the stairs and laces her fingers with Emma. Emma squeezes her fingers as her eyes glow with anger.

Snow and Charming along with Red, Grumpy and Blue are at the base of the grand staircase. "What do you want?" Emma says loudly

Snow is taken back by her daughter's protective stance. She watches as their fingers grip each other. Regina. Who as ruined her life and everyone's she has ever loved, stands there with joy twitching from her lips. "Step away from my daughter, Regina!"

"And why would I do that dear?"

"Because she's my daughter!" she shouts with vile

"Emma please see reason, Regina is evil and she must have bewitched you somehow." She extends her hand pleading for her daughter to come forth.

Emma steps down the stairs dragging Regina with her. Her head held high as she walks towards her parents. Charming's hand grips the hilt of his sword. "Back away all of you and leave this our house."

Regina smiles as Emma's commanding voice says 'our'

"What?" Snow questions

"I want all of you to leave Snow. You are not wanted here and I am asking you nicely."

"Emma this is not you. You can't trust her!"

"I. said. Leave." she grits her teeth enunciating each word.

"Don't you see she turning you evil!" she implores

Charming grips his wife's arm stopping her from rushing forward. He's seen that look before from when he was a Shepard. The animalistic wild glint of anger the need to protect, defend their territory. Snow needed to back away before his daughter attacks but his wife shrugs him off and steps towards her anyway.

Emma pulls Regina behind her. "I swear Mother. If you dare come closer I will hurt you and everyone else in this room. She's mine!" she practically growls.

Snow's angry eyes see red. "You" she points to Regina and walks towards them again.

Emma flicks her wrist towards her mother and sends the woman flying back. Her other hand produces a fireball. All eyes look towards the couple shocked in disbelief. "I told you. No one is taking her away from me." Her eyes rage with anger.

A tan arm slips around the sheriff's waist and her chin rests on Emma's shoulder. A dark smile paints both their faces.

Oh yeah.

Nothing will keep them apart.

A/N:

Okay so this turned out to be something completely than originally started but I am kind of fond towards where this is going. From my experience not everyone is good and we walk a fine line between good and evil and when you get something as powerful as love in the mix you do some pretty crazy 'not in your character' kind of things. I want to explore that more. This is not Regina turning Emma evil or Emma turning Regina good. This is reality and how we can balance out both because we are both.

Ok so It might be awhile before I can write the next chapter. I have school assignments and some wedding planning things with my fiancée to do. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time wonderful people.

Thank you for all the love.

Reviews would be kind of great by the way…


	4. Chapter 4

Will you still?

Part iv

Apologies for any grammatical errors. No beta.

"Darling, Please…." The tan arm wraps a little more tightly around her lover's waist. Regina can feel the muscles tense on Emma's back and neck. She notices how hypersensitive the blonde is the movements of everyone in foyer. She's like a caged animal and everyone here is threating her mate. "Relax, Em. No one is going to keep us apart." She soothingly whisper's in to the blonde's ear. Her voice drops octaves which causes Emma to close her eyes momentarily as she lets her words wash over her.

"Isn't that right?" she quirks an eyebrow to Charming.

Taking the hint he clears his throat. "Right. Yes. Exactly Emma." He raises his hands in defeat. "We'll just leave and give everyone some time to cool off. Okay?" He backs away slowly and turns to his wife on the floor.

"Snow. Come on." He bends down behind her and hooks his arms under her and lifts her up. Glassy hazel eyes stare at her daughters defiant intense eyes. Her mouth puffs open and shut in disbelief. Emma, her own flesh and blood used magic, against her to protect her enemy?! She watches the way the women leaned in to each other, the way their chests rose and fell at the same time, the way they instantly calmed near each other but all Snow could notice was the slight smirk the Evil Queen had etched on her face.

"This isn't over Regina. I will not let you have my daughter."

"Oh but my dear Snow, I didn't take her. No, she willingly gave herself to me. As I did to her!"

"You are nothing Regina" she spat "No heart, no soul, so there was nothing for you to give to my daughter. Nothing that she can't get from someone else who deserves her!" she barks

Regina growls as her lip trembles. That hurt. She knows that she has her faults, she is not even close to redemption and every day she wakes up nestled in the blonde's arms, she knows she doesn't deserve her. But knowing that makes her cherish every moment with her family more. She worships every inch that her lips get to kiss, memorizes every curve and dip. She smiles more with her two favorite people. They are happy now.

"No heart, Snow?" Emma questions "No soul? Really you want to spout more bullshit now?" her voice raises. The fire in Emma's hand pulses with each decibel her voice raises. "You act so innocent but you too have blood on your hands. We all do! But because those lives that were sacrificed in the name of something then it is ok? You all were fighting for something. So was she!"

"But Emma those that died at our hands were because of her, she killed my father!"

"And he deserved it!"

Snow's jaw drops and quickly snaps up her angry eyes look at Regina "Look at what you are doing, poisoning my daughter with your lies!"

"Lies?" Emma laughs "How old was she when she married that bastard!? Hmm? She was still a child when he took her innocence. Defiled her beautiful body, corrupted, and shattered her soul along with you and everyone else!"

Regina grabs Emma's arm warning her. Even though she knows the blonde's heart is in a good place. She is embarrassed of her past, when she was weak and she doesn't need anyone's pity.

"Emma it was a different time and place, the rules for the Monarch were different."

"Really so you would have let him sell you off to some prince that you didn't love for the sake of duty? You would let someone defile you whenever they wanted to the point you felt disgusting?"

Snow pauses and takes a moment to think about it…the room is filled with silence

"Yeah, I didn't think so." She smirks and lifts her chin.

Charming steps in again as everyone takes a step forward. The tension is so high and dense, it feels like gas is leaking and it is too volatile to keep your eyes open.

"Dad, Snow and everyone else. I ask you again. Please leave us."

"What about Henry?" Snow asks

"What about him?"

"Surely, you can't let him stay here with her."

"Regina loves Henry and would never harm him. He is safe here with us. I swear if you try to take him away, Snow…" the blonde's brow scrunches with anger and clearly not needing to add more.

Snow gulps and t urns to Charming and the others, she nods and they slowly retreat out the front door. Charming turns to them before closing the door. "Please Regina. Keep them safe." The queen nods and he leaves.

The moment the small click of the door registers. Emma extinguishes the fire in her hand and immediately falls back in to Regina's arms. She's never used her magic for that long of an amount of time; she is still a novice so after preforming something so taxing and it leaves her body buzzing and lightheaded.

Regina swiftly picks up the blonde in her arms and carries her bridal style to the study. Sitting the sheriff down in the chair next to the fireplace, Regina kneels between her lovers legs. Looking deeply in to glassy tired eyes. Tan hands caress up and down the blonde's thighs. Two fingers lift the blonde's chin, "My love, look at me."

Emma motions her eyes up and looks directly in to the chocolate orbs. Regina's breath hitches with the intensity from those golden eyes. She smiles softly. "Thank you" she whispers. Tears start to leak from her eyes. "No one has ever stood up for me like that before and lived. No one has ever put me first like that. Emma. I just…." Her words cut off as pink lips press against hers. The simplest kiss they give each other rival anything else ever given and taken. It pours all the love with in each other and makes the tension and heartache ease. Emma cradles her lovers face between her hands. "I told you. You are my family and I will protect you."

Regina lets out a shaky laugh "I must say Miss Swan, your ferocity is extremely seductive."

"You think so Madame Mayor?"

"Mmhm. You are coming in to your magic very well dear, the power you exuded had my skin tingling."

"Now now, Just my magic or something else?"

Regina clicks her tongue "Something else. Your darkness is just as intoxicating"

"Baby…" the room crackles with pure lust. Regina's eyes darken. "I felt powerful throwing her across the room. I felt untouchable. I felt…like when I'm inside you…"

Lips crash together as nails scratch; the need to feel one another over powers them once more.

*SQ*

"How is it I was able to see your memories?" Emma asks as she cuddles deeper in to Regina's arms.

They put Henry to bed after another long day. It's been six months since they shared their first kiss. Weeks since they first made love and days since they said 'I love you'

You wouldn't know it from the absolute bliss etched on their faces but the tension in town was getting worse. Having them both worried, Emma being the sheriff is called at all hours breaking up fights on decade old feuds. The citizens of Storybrooke all got their memories back when Regina and Emma spoken their love for one another. They agreed to keep their relationship on a need to know basis as Henry said after calling their secret 'Operation chameleon' when they asked him to not tell anyone about them being together.

Henry didn't mind keeping the truth from his grandparents or his friends because when he came home two sets of arms were there to hug him. Two sets of hearts that loved him greatly. He had his family and finally his mom was happy.

Of course she was happy when Emma wasn't around and it was just them but there was always something missing. Something that kept her from enjoying the world. After he caught them kissing in the forest that day and the smile that broke his mother's face, it was so light that melted him inside. He knew that she was the Evil Queen once upon a time but here in Maine with Emma by her side. She was just his mom who loved his other mom.

"I think it's because you are my true love." The older woman says in a shy voice.

"true love…." Emma ponders at the word and likes the way it feels in her mouth. "It's so hard to even believe in things like that magic, true love and soul mates. Call me a cynic. You know I bounced around from home to home wishing that this one will be the last time I had to pack my things but I learned quickly to never get my hopes up." She shrugs

"And now…" Regina starts as she draws a heart over Emma's heart "what do you believe in now?"

"You. Henry. Love. Fate. Family."

"I know you must be excited to have your parents back."

"ehhh"

"No?" she asks surprised

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Baby you out of all should know that parents fail you. Mine failed me."

"No they didn't, they didn't have a choice they were trying to protect you…..from me…." The older pulls away from Emma's chest.

"No Regina, they let me go. I was alone because they chose to listen to a prophecy that could have been a lie, waiting for me to save them. To save everyone. I had to learn how to grow up so fast. I never got to really be kid. I was a thief, a criminal, I am exactly the opposite of what they are, what they wanted of me."

"Oh Emma, you must know by now that you are more than that. More than your past."

"I don't regret my life. I had to do what I needed in order to survive. It was the only way but I acknowledge that I was handed a bad deck of cards. I paid for my crimes."

"Do you think I need to pay for mine?"

Emma stares in to her eyes for a moment. "I think you paid enough. You need to start accepting the deck what was given to you too. Nothing excuses your actions but own them, learn from them and move on. Make your life what you want from it."

"I don't regret what I had to do. Well maybe some things but this is the first time I feel like everything I went through was all leading to this. I needed to be broken in order to rebuild me for what was ahead. I hate when I don't have control and maybe I never did but I am starting to enjoy where fate has lead me."

"Me too." They share a kiss filled to the brim with love and acceptance.

"So tell me something that you felt guilty about but enjoyed?" questions the brunette as she settles on top of the blonde. Her ear placed against pale skin, she hears the soft thudding of her lover's heart, the air moving in and out and the rumble of her vocal cords quivering.

"No judgment?" asks the sheriff

Warm chocolate eyes look to her lover. "No judgment."

Emma takes a deep breath and twirls a strand of brunette hair. "When I was in prison, after I gave birth to Henry I was in a bad place. I still had 4 months to my sentence and I was finally allowed back to the general public. I couldn't sleep or eat. I was so depressed because I lost another part of me and the fact I didn't know where he was going to go, who was gonna take him in, will he be loved plagued my mind. I was angry, so angry. Angry at my parents, angry at my many foster homes, angry to be foolish enough to trust Neal and angry to let my son go. One of the inmates decided to tease me and she said a comment about me being a whore and that my child was lucky to leave me now then to be raised by me and be disappointed by me. I snapped. I never was violent. I guess I was just passive aggressive but I took the lunch tray and repeatedly bashed it over her head. 5 guards had to come take me down. They extended my sentence for assault with a weapon. I feel bad I lashed out and hurt someone but it felt so good to let the anger course through my body. It felt so good to have someone cower under me. So I get it. You know? I get you and that's why I think we click. I get your anger and the need to lash out and I also get that you are still a good woman Regina. No matter what. I will always be here for you." Emma looks down to the glassy brown eyes. They shine with love and respect and not an ounce of judgment. She knows that this woman who lays naked on top of her will always understand.

*SQ*

"We have to do something, my daughter is over there as we speak, doing Gods know what with the Evil Queen!"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, there is very little we can do to keep them apart. True love is the most powerful magic that there is. You know this." Blue says

"What they have is not true love! It is a perversion. Regina is playing with her. She can't love her."

"I am not strong enough nor do I have enough fairy dust to do anything. They are extremely powerful together."

"Thank you Blue that will be all."

The Fairy Mother nods and walks out the front door.

What can she do? Charming has spoken against doing anything that can jeopardize their daughter's happiness but he can't see that it's a trick. Regina cursed an entire realm to seek vengeance against her. Taking her daughter must be the icing on the cake after keeping them apart. She makes a snap decision.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Snow whispers

"You called Dearie?" says the Dark One who appears in the corner behind her giggling.

A/N:

Well damn, this keeps going in a different direction. I do hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Thank you to everyone who favored and reviewed means the world to me. Things went amazing this weekend and we finally settled on a venue. So super good mood means I wanted to write. So yay for that.

Let me know what you think about making Snow a villain because to me I feel she gets away with too much. Thanks again! -kat


	5. Chapter 5

Will you still?

Part v

**I hope you guys are following along with my past and present references. This will mostly deal in the past, so please keep that in mind. Enjoy. I am delighted to say I actually have a Beta now so a round of applause applause for Gemilh, You are wonderful miss. **

"Regina I am so glad you decided to come in." he says as he settles in to his chair.

"Well Dr. Hopper, you must know that this is extremely difficult for me. Opening up to anyone really seems like a waste of my time." She says a bit defensively.

Archie nods in understanding "I can assure you that this is a safe place. Your feelings and thoughts will be kept between so please share what you want and I promise not to press you on matters you find difficult. We are here to heal and rebuild."

Regina takes a deep breath in and out. She feels the tension in her muscles relax a bit.

Archie notices the shift in her demeanor and starts "How are you feeling now that the curse is broken?"

She shakes her head a little trying to invoke her emotions "Relieved. Scared. Nervous."

Archie scribbles in his notepad "ok good. Now let's break that down, first what are you afraid of?"

Regina lets out a breath she was holding. "I'm scared now since everyone has their memories that the truth of what I've done comes out and the ones I love…will look at me differently. That I will lose them."

"Them? You mean Henry and Sheriff Swan?"

"Yes."

He writes something else. "How would you describe your relationship with them?"

Regina nervously plays with her hands, a habit she formed in her youth. A twitch her mother did not approve of, one she quickly learned to curb after her mother beat her hands raw with a switch. Thinking of her mother quickly makes her hands stop and rest on top of her legs. She sits straighter composes herself going back to her regal form. "Well Ms. Swan and I are in a relationship and we also are sharing custody of our son." Since when did they become a unit? Saying things like us, we, ours. It gives the brunette butterflies just thinking about how wonderful they are as a family.

"Does Henry know about you and Emma?"

"Yes."

"And how does he feel about it? Does he know that you love her?"

"Henry hasn't spoken about us?" her brow scrunches quizzically.

"Madame Mayor the discussions between your son and I are confidential but no he hasn't."

"Interesting." Regina's impressed. Henry hasn't told anyone about them, which made her so proud. Much more trustful than Snow ever was she thinks.

"But what I have noticed is that he is happier. He stopped obsessing about the storybook and needing to break the curse before the curse was even broken."

"I've noticed that too." She whispers to the room, a small smile on her lips. With mirth shining in her eyes. "He was there when Emma and I first kissed, which lead to a big discussion after that." She reveals

"About you two being involved?"

"Yes and about my rein as the Queen."

"And how did he take it?" she thinks about their encounter.

_The sound of a twig snapping breaks the passionate kiss between his mothers. They both snap their heads towards him and break apart. Emma rubs the back of her neck and Regina wipes her lips. _

"_Kid…" Emma starts and blushes looking over to his other mother for help._

_Regina walks over to her son and bends down to push his hair back. "Henry darling you're all wet. Let's go home before we all catch our deaths." She stands back up and takes his hand. They start walking back towards the trail. Henry looks back to see Emma still frozen in her spot. He smiles and pulls on his mother's hand. "Mom, is Emma coming with us?" he giggles some more has Regina's stern face breaks and she turns to look back. She smiles at the sight of Emma, her eyes she wide like a deer in head lights. _

"_Are you coming Ms. Swan?"_

_Regina's playful tone snaps Emma back to reality and she nervously laughs and walks towards them. Regina extends her hand and Emma and Henry both look surprised at the gesture. Emma smiles and slips her hand in to the older woman. Their fingers interlock and Henry's heart warms. He sees how they look at each other and blush. They walk in peaceful silence. Once they all get in the car and Emma drives the Mercedes back to the mansion. Henry couldn't take it anymore and says in excitement "Do you guys love each other?"_

_The car swerves dangerously. "Miss Swan!" _

"_I'm Sorry but shit kid,"_

"_Can you please try to refrain from cursing in front of my son?"_

"_Our son Regina! I'm sorry he just took me by surprise."_

"_And you think I'm not shocked either. He caught us in the most uncompromising position. If you had just learned to show some self-restraint, we wouldn't be in this position."_

_Emma scolds "I show self-restraint? Need I remind you that you kissed me first!"_

"_Oh how mature of you Ms. Swan." She huffs as she crosses her arms_

"_Em-ma!" the blonde enunciates_

"_Moms, you know I'm right here?"_

_Emma swerves the car again. "fuck" she grunts as she grips the wheel tightly._

"_Emma!"_

_Henry giggles loudly. "I don't mind if you guys are together. I kind of sort of guessed already. Now we can really be a family."_

_The car stops suddenly in front of the garage. Emma turns to her son with tears in her eyes. "Yeah kid. A family." She smiles and laces her hand with the brunette._

"He surprised me, they both still do. He told me that I was not the evil queen anymore." she says with a sad smile. "Even though I am trying to atone for my mistakes, that part of me is still with in me. I still feel sadden for the lives I took… for the hearts I stole. I am just simply waiting for their trust in me to dissipate. Everyone leaves me." The mayor looks down to her lap.

"Does that stem from your relationships with your parents?" Archie inquires.

The vulnerability the brunette showed moments ago quickly disappears. "I push both my parents away." She says as she picks the lint off her skirt. "Look I think I am done for today." She stands quickly. "I have lunch with Emma and I don't want to be late." She adds with a shy smile.

Archie makes a mark in his note pad and places it on the coffee table before standing up as well. "Of course, same time next week?"

The former mayor nods, "Thank you Archie."

"You're welcome Regina. Enjoy your lunch." He walks her to the door and closes it. Walking to the window, the ginger haired man watches the former mayor walk down Main Street to the diner. The sheriff stands in front of the cruiser, her arms crossed as she waits. Her smile brightens when Regina comes closer. She looks around to see if anyone is looking and then leans in and they share a quick kiss.

The warm brown hues of the doctor swirl with black as the magic churns and flows. The Queen of Hearts stands in the place of the doctor her eyes furiously fixed on her daughter and her beloved down the road. A maniacal smile paints her lips.

She knows that no matter how powerful Regina or anyone for that matter could be, their weakest spot is the heart; physically and proverbially. In order to get her daughter back she needs to go after her heart. She needs to rip everyone which easily enough is two people away from her. Love may be powerful but without trust there is no love. So now the wheels turn in Cora's head.

How to get the Savior to lose her faith in her Queen?

*SQ*

Emma stands over Archie's cold body. "Who would do this?"

Red stands behind her comforting Pongo, "I think I know."

Regina sits in the interrogation room, her nails tap on the table lazily. She came over when Emma called saying they needed to talk. Regina thought it was one of their afternoon make out sessions, so when she walks seductively through the front door, the feeling of excited anticipation quickly disappears as she sees Emma sitting at her desk with Charming and Snow pacing around her. Emma turns her head to the sound of the familiar heels clicking.

Regina looks at her with worry. 'What's going on?' she asks herself.

"Regina, please have a seat." Charming asks quickly taking control of the situation.

Brown eyes look over to her lover who sits there in defeat. "What may I this is about?" she quickly puts on her mask, self-preservation kicks in needing to hide the worry and dread she feels. No one needs to know she's scared.

Emma and Charming enter the room and closes the door.

"Glad to see the Sheriff's station is now a family business." The older woman says with a false enthusiasm. "Now why am I here?"

Emma stands in front of her silently, her golden green eyes sadly looking down at the hand on the table, she notices the small tremble. "You know why you're here. Because of Archie."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"The fact that Ruby saw you walk in to his office last night and he was found dead this morning, doesn't ring a bell" adds Charming condescendingly as he leans back on the wall.

Taken back by the news. Surprise paints Regina's face and Emma quickly notices. 'Regina didn't know'

"Archie's Dead?" her voice cracks a little

"Stop it Regina." The prince says "Ruby saw you last night."

"Then she's lying, I was home all evening." She raises her eyebrow to Emma giving her a knowing look. Emma clears her throat and perches herself on the table. Feeling her knees quiver. She was home all evening too. Her body warms up just thinking about how the former mayor was on her knees in front of her in the study. How Regina's gorgeous face was nestled between her thighs how that delicious tongue traced the contours of her folds, how her lips encased her clit, sucking her off. Golden eyes glaze over. Regina smirks knowing exactly what the Sheriff is thinking.

Green orbs focus back to chocolate as Regina starts to speak "After everything I've don't to change, to win Henry back for yo.." her eyes quickly look over to Charming pacing "Why would I throw it all away now?" she implores "And if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you "caught" me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before" the prince adds with a smug smile. Annoyed he looks at his daughter "Come on Emma, who do you think is lying, Ruby…or her? She's incapable of change no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?" he finishes as his palms rest on the table he lifts off and walks to the door.

Emma shares a look with her lover and grins assuring her. Regina's lips crack in a smile. The blonde mouths 'I love you' and follows her father out.

"So what do we do with her now?" Snow asks staring at her former step-mother.

Charming stands beside his wife. "Lock her up."

"We can't lock her up because she didn't do it."

Snow turns towards her daughter giving her a dubious stare. "You really believe her?" adds Charming also shocked.

Looking at both her parents, "I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma I think you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, But—"

"I know what I saw. Look at her in there." Snow turns to look at the woman again. "The old Regina would have reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

Charming shakes his head "With all due respect you don't know her like we do." Snow nods supportively.

"Maybe that's the problem. I know in your kingdom she was the Evil Queen but here she is just Regina and the Mother to my son. I am still the Sheriff. So I say innocent until proven guilty." She adds with finality.

"So…What do you suggest we do?" Snow questions.

"Let her go."

"Emma, She—"

"We let her go and then we find the truth."

*SQ*

Regina stands in the kitchen washing the dishes. Emma was supposed to be home by now. She hasn't called since she was released from questioning. Fear trickles down her spine, something's wrong. She can't stay still. What if Emma doesn't believe her? What if Henry finds out? He is going to be so heartbroken about Archie. Scenarios play wildly in her mind as she wipes the spotless counter clean. She doesn't hear the key sliding into the front door or the footsteps walking towards her. What breaks her trance was the strong arms wrapping around her and soft lips kissing her neck.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late." She speaks to flush skin as she continues to kiss.

"Not to worry Sheriff." She moans encouragingly as she tilts her neck giving Emma more access. Emma grins and kisses up to the brunette's ear and sucks on her ear lobe. Regina grinds her ass against Emma. The sheriff grunts and pushes forward against her lover's body. Things are escalating to something that needs to wait. She reluctantly stops her ministrations and rests her head on Regina's shoulder panting. "We need to talk." She sighs, her body still aching with need.

"Indeed we do." The queen says huskily. Reeling her emotions, "The study?" she asks.

Emma nods and untangles herself. She turns the older woman around to face her. A pale hand caresses the queen's cheek. Regina closes her eyes on contact and leans in to her touch. "I love you" the blonde whispers and leans in. Lips press against each other and they both sigh in relief. Nothing ever feels right when they are apart but the moment their hearts get near, the moment skin touches skin the sense of peace and safety engulfs them.

Regina hands Emma a glass of whiskey as she stands by the fire. "Thanks" the older woman nods and sits on the couch.

"I know you didn't kill Archie." The blonde says as she stares at the flames.

"Well I am glad you believe me dear."

"But someone is trying really hard to frame you. I know you weren't out last night. And no one will believe you; it was really hard to convince my Da-David and Snow not to arrest you. And when we went to Archie's office, your personal file was missing."

"Nothings is ever simple is it?" The brunette sighs "Who do you think would do this?"

"I don't know you cursed a lot of people." She grins "Gold?"

"No it can't be him."

"Why not, it wasn't the first time he framed someone. Remember the fire?"

"Yes but I just have a feeling it's not him. He is happy with Belle. He would have come after me after the curse broke, after Belle was set free."

"I still can't believe you had her in an asylum for 28 years." She laughs softly.

"She was fine. She had food, lodging and the biggest collection of books. She may have been sad but she was comfortable."

Emma's golden eyes soften and she walks over to her lover and kneels in front of her. "Even when you were bad you were still good and that, the small ounces of compassion is the reason I believe you."

"Are you sure it is my humanity or the fact that you can't really tell them it wasn't me because I was here in the same position you are in." her brown eyes darken with lust. "I must say Sheriff before I was interrogated I was hoping we would get to use those handcuffs of yours." She says seductively.

Regina's words drip on Emma's skins and set her in to a blaze. Her hands slide up the Queen's skirt. Regina spreads her legs. "I almost forgot. I think it's time we do that strip search."

Regina moans in delight.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a lot of back story but I feel it adds more substance. You guys are awesome and I like to spoil you with updates so if I can get more than 10 reviews for part five I'll post a new chapter by the end of this week. So start typing wonder people!**


	6. Chapter 6

Will you still?

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and liked this story. Hello and welcome all new and loyal followers. This is the final flashback; hopefully it ties everything together before we get to the darker stuff. Special thanks to my awesome Beta, Gemilh. Enjoy.**

Part vi

"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong?" she says sarcastically "You want to go to Go- Rumplestilskin?"

"He would be able to help us prove that Regina killed Archie and we can finally make her pay!" Snow says with a tint of desperation. There was a glint in her eye, this thirst for vengeance. It flickered out for a brief moment then submerses itself deep within her.

Emma looks at mother. Alarms are going off in her head. She watches Snow for a moment and stores it away for later. Maybe talk to Regina about it.

"I don't know. Didn't every time you made a deal with him it back fired? Plus they hate each other and we are looking for the truth, his biased opinion about Regina will only get in the way."

"Why are you defending her?" Snow scrutinizes.

"Because she's not that person anymore!" Emma says exasperated then her tone softens. "I made a promise to our son to keep her safe when the curse broke and I will not back out on my word."

"For all we know she is lying to you and Henry and because you are good and believe that there is good in everyone. You don't see her for the snake she is."

"Snow you seriously need to back off. I do well… I hope that there is good in every one, especially Regina because Henry deserves all the love in the world." She pauses for a moment as she thinks about the soft warm brown eyes that melt her heart when Regina is looking at their son. She wants to fix all of this. "We will go to Gold but I will talk to him."

The bell chimes as Emma, Snow and Charming enter Rumplestilskin's shop.

"Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited." Gold says as he walks around the counter. "Ms. Swan you have your mother's chin."

"We know you killed him." States the sheriff.

"And your father's tact."

"Someone's dead?" asks Belle.

"Dr. Hopper."

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because all the evidence points to Regina." Giving him the "duh" face.

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Bella alleges

"Not anymore." Emma's words give it away and Gold stares at her for a moment.

"If you want to find the truth then you need to just ask the witness." Gold says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No one was there."

"Now isn't true not is it?"

"Pongo?" she deadpans "How do we talk to him?"

"We are not going to talk to him per se we are going to extract his memories."

"Extract, How?"

"By Magic of course."

"Wouldn't you try to fool us by using your magic?"

"But we are not going to use my magic, we are going to use yours sheriff."

"Mine? I have no magic."

"You are the product of true love. You are Magic."

"Emma you don't have to do this." Snow says slowly. If she has magic this could be a problem.

"If it helps Regina…" she mutters to herself

"You mean find the doctor's murderer." Snow hisses.

"Right, Archie." Emma grunts.

Walking over to the cabinet he pulls out a wooden hoop with the imitation of a spider's web. "Do you know what this is?"

"A dream catcher."

He chuckles "Well… it is capable of getting more than just dreams."

He hands the ring towards the sheriff. "Run it over his head"

Emma does as she was told and the catcher glows with a golden hue.

"What is that?"

"Memories." He says fascinated. "Now Ms. Swan concentrate and will yourself to see."

Holding the hoop in front of her she exhales slowly, closing her eyes and focuses. Imagines float around in her head. Archie petting him. Walking him. A squirrel. Regina's hand gripping tightly around the doctor's neck. She watches in horror an older woman standing in Regina's place, she smiles wickedly as Archie struggles. He whispers "Cora" right before the woman snaps his neck and tosses him to the ground like a doll. Emma stumbles back Cora? Her eyes widen in realization, Regina's mom!

"Emma. What did you see?" Asks Snow

"It was…" she looks at Gold "Regina."

Snow releases a breath and a smile paints her features.

**Emma: "We're coming. Fairy Dust. Be Ready."**

The white door gradually opens to the mansion. "Ms. Swan." The door opens more and Regina steps out noticing Snow and Charming on side she adds "I hope you came to apologize."

"I saw you do it."

"What?"

"I saw it. You snapped Archie's neck."

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

"Magic." Charming says

"You—"

"I saw what happen and It was you."

"Gold" Regina says with a growl "he helped you. You're going to trust him out of all people when he was probably the one behind this?"

"We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead." Snow adds her two cents with pride. Yeah that's right, Her daughter the savior was powerful and will help them destroy Regina.

Regina's eyes soften. "You can use magic… Of course the product of true love, The savior." She whispers to herself as it dawns on her. Of course something so pure as Emma's love could see beyond all the bad and still love her. "I hope he warned you."

"About what?"

"That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both gonna pay."

"And how's that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His hearts going to break. That's both our prices."

"No." Regina follows the blonde down the steps. "I will not let you poison Henry against me." Her voice rises with anger. "Let me talk to him. Let me tell him my side of the story. He's my son!"

"He's not yours, he's mine!" Emma's tempter snaps. "and after this, you're not getting anywhere near him."

Emma mouths 'be ready' before she shouts "Do it"

The blue fairy pops up from behind the tree and flicks her wand. A blue cloud shoots towards the Queen. Regina blocks it easily as she absorbs the spell. Turning to Emma's Parents. "Did you really think that would work again?" she throws the spell at their feet.

"You." She looks back at Emma "You will not keep my son from me." She pushes her hands outward and sends Emma flying on her ass. Regina smirks at the blonde's stunned face. "So much for fairy dust."

"Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

" I don't need it. I already won." Emma stumbles to stand up. "There's no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want but we know how you are. And who you will always be."

The words hit home. The swirl of insecurity fills Regina and her eyes flash a hurt that breaks Emma's heart. 'Mausoleum' the brunette mouths and disappears in a dark purple cloud.

Emma's rough callous hand runs along the stone casket. '_Here lies beloved Father Henry Mills'_ it pains Emma's heart knowing the desperation her lover was in. She must have been in such agony that her father paid the ultimate price for her freedom.

"He was a coward." A small voice comes from the back

"Do you regret killing him?" The blonde asks without turning around.

"Yes…"she utters.

"Why did you?"

Regina steps forward. "In order for the curse to work, I had to use the heart of the thing I most loved. First I used the heart of my steed but nothing happen. Rumple said that in order for this curse to work it needed blood. Human blood. He didn't even know it was coming. But his death wasn't in vain. He wanted me to be happy and I wasn't there. So here we are." She stops as she slips hers arms around the sheriff's waste, resting her chin on Emma's shoulder.

Rubbing her cheek against Regina's like a cat. Her green eyes close at the safety she feels. "I'm sorry life was so wrong to you there. I'm sorry life is still wronging you again."

"I'm sorry I used magic against you. But we have to keep up with appearances."

Emma hums in acknowledgement. "My ass will survive."

"Oh but I am very fond of that ass." She starts to rub the sore spot. "I can kiss it better Ms. Swan." She kisses the spot where neck and shoulder meet, making her knees weak and shake.

"Regina…"she moans needing this intimacy.

"My love, things will only get worse before we can have our happy ending." She sighs in to skin.

"I know but I just hate that they have the upper hand. You are not even guilty." She turns in Regina's arms to face her.

"What did you find out apart that you harness magic?"

She sighs "I think that it's weird." Feeling awkward knowing that magic is coursing through her body.

"It's fitting darling. You are the product of true love. You're the very essence of love. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. When we first kissed you were able to tap in to my magic."

"I don't even know how to control it. What if it makes me bad?" fear and insecurity paint her features.

"Magic is linked to your emotions. And evil is created. Just keep that in mind when your power starts to grow. Anger, pain and greed may be powerful but it is also easy. Magic done with pure intensions can let you do wonders. Heal, create and protect life."

"Do you have these kinds of abilities?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I was trained with dark magic but it doesn't mean I can't. It's just going to have to take some time to reallocate my energy."

"Maybe we can teach each other?"

"We already make magic together." She says as she pulls Emma in to a kiss. "I'll train you."

"Cool." She locks her fingers behind Regina's neck "I'm worried about Snow." Rolling her eyes at her inability to filter what was on her mind.

Regina tenses at the mentioning of her name but quickly recovers. "Well I worry too, she and charming are idiots."

Emma chuckles. "She's been on this whole "Regina has to pay" binge. She's so self-righteous it makes me want to punch her in the throat when she starts talking about you." The blonde growls a little.

That makes Regina smile. "Oh please let me be around when that happens." Emma shoves her a little. "I'm serious. Something's up with her that makes me uneasy. Just be careful around her. I'm not sure if I can trust her."

"Ok my love." She kisses her again. Missing the feel of being close. Loving the way they mold in to each other. They feel perfect. One.

"Oh! Speaking of mothers." Emma pulls back. "Yours is a piece of work."

"What do you mean?"

"She was the one who killed Archie."

"She's here!" her eyes widen in horror.

"Yeah when I used the dream catcher I was able to see Pongo's memories. She looked like you when she entered the room and Archie said her name and she killed him. Why is she walking around looking like you?"

"Fuck Emma." She pushes Emma back. "You need to take Henry and Leave."

"Wait what?! No I am not leaving you." She moves closer but is stopped by Regina.

"She's here for me. I sent her away the day after my wedding through the looking glass. She killed Daniel because she believes love is weakness. She'll come after you. You and Henry are not safe. Please." The brunette crumbles and sobs. Emma wraps her arms around her. "No, we're not leaving you. I love you. I will protect you. From anyone. We can take your mother." The brunette pushes Emma off of her again.

"No, she's too powerful. She'll kill you. I ca—" She chokes on another sob her hand covers her mouth.

"If she was going to kill us, wouldn't she already do that? I mean why go through all this trouble to make you look guilty?"

"Mother is very good at manipulation. She is trying to break me so she can pick up the pieces. She wants me weak so I am easier to control."

"But we have the upper hand. We know that she's here and what she wants. We can work together to stop her." she says with hopeful eyes.

"We will have to kill her." Regina says with finality.

"No we don't. Maybe we can send her through another portal just as long as she isn't near us."

Regina cups Emma's face "My darling as long as she draws breath she lives and will not stop till she has me in her possession."

"We can't fight fire with fire." She reasons

"But what if she gets me and tries to kill you or Henry? I won't survive that."

"Then we will stop her but killing her has to be the very last option. I will not allow you to have any more blood on your hands."

Regina smiles. "My Knight, you are what keeps me sane Emma. You are my heart."

"Then always remember that love is strength my Queen." She places her hand over Regina's heart and it glows. Regina takes a sharp breath in. She feels the pure energy cascading throughout her body. It feels amazing. To experience Emma's love beyond trusting her words. It feels innocent and pure. It feels like a cool autumn's breeze. It's all consuming and heart achingly beautiful. She can't lose this.

"So what should we do?" she asks with new found strength.

"We let Cora know that her plan worked. I'll take Henry to Snows." She starts.

"I do not want our son around her Emma. I don't trust her." she snaps.

"I don't either but I trust my Dad. He will protect him. This way we can both keep an eye on our mothers."

"So I need to go in to hiding and have mother find me. You need to play the part Emma. You wear your heart on your sleeve you need to convince everyone that you hate me."

Emma gives her an incredulous hurtful look. "Hey! I hated you in the beginning."

"Oh please Ms. Swan that was just foreplay."

Emma sits on the bench waiting for Henry's bus. She takes a deep breath. Remember this has to be done to protect their son.

Henry's bus pulls up and he hops out. Smiles brightly and walks over to Emma. "Emma what are you doing here? I can walk myself. I was going to stop by the house and see how mom is."

"Henry… I need to talk to you" she pats the bench. He hesitates for a moment and sits by her. "Emma what's going on?"

"It's about Archie. We found him… I'm sorry kid but Archie is gone."

Tears slip out of his eyes and his body lurches in to Emma's arms. She kisses his hair as he cries in to her neck. "There's more." She whispers

Henry pulls back the tears staining his cheeks. "Your mom was accused of murdering him."

"What!? No Emma she couldn't… she's changed!"

"There's a lot of evidence proving she is guilty."

"Evidence can be tampered with. Mom loves us Emma, she has no reason to kill him." He looks in to her eyes. Her confidence falters a bit and he notices "Emma. You know she didn't do it. Tell me. Where is my mom!?"

"I can't do that kid."

"I kept your secret. I didn't tell anyone that you and mom were together. I proved myself to be trustworthy. Please don't lie to me. Please." Her heart breaks and she exhales loudly. Regina is going to kill her.

"You're right Kid. We can trust you, so I won't lie. Remember in the storybook about Regina's mother?"

"The Queen of Hearts."

Emma nods. "She's here. She's real bad news kid. She is the one who killed Archie but she was using a cloaking spell, it look like your mom."

"But why is she doing this?"

"She wants Regina. To control her, I'm not too sure why. So we decided to split up to keep you safe."

"We can't abandon her Emma, You're the white knight, and you have to protect her. She is your happy ending."

"I know kid. I will always protect her."

It's been 3 weeks and she misses them so much. It feels like she lost contact with the world, with her sense of self, with her soul. She's been hiding out in her family tomb waiting. She knows Cora is coming for her and it terrifies her. The only thing keeping her sane is the thought of Emma and Henry. Their smiles and laughter and how it melts the coldness penetrating her bones. 3 weeks since her and Emma decided to split up. Keeping in contact will be dangerous for both of them. Cora and Snow are watching their every move.

She wants her Emma back in her arms. Everything feels right and connected when she's near. She feels that strength that flows between them. It's pure and intoxicating. She thinks of her Son's innocence, optimism and unwavering faith. He brought Emma to her and she will forever be in his debt. She sits in the room housing all the artifacts of another time. The faint sounds of heart beats. She wishes she could burn that room to the ground.

"Mom." it's faint. The sound of her son calling for her, The Queen rolls her eyes. This wasn't the first time she was hearing their voices, hallucinating, vividly dreaming of the two people she loved more in the world.

"Hello…? Mom?" Henry's voices gets stronger as he walks closer to the two way mirror. Regina watches in awe. Henry came for her. It took everything in her to not scream out for him but keeping him away was best.

"Mom, can I come in?" he turns and starts back towards the stairs and Regina snaps. She touches the door knob. The door creaks open and Henry slips through. They pause, eyes glistening before they lean into each other, Regina's arms wrap tightly around her son, Emma's son, the reason the world is better now.

Regina sighs deeply "Henry, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much…I have to let you know I had nothing to do with Archie."

"I know. I always knew" he quips

"I was framed. I don't know how. I- - it just seems like everything. Wait you knew? How? "

"Simple." then similar deep lavender clouds surrounds Henry's body and Cora reappears. "I was the one who killed him."

Regina growls…"Mother" Her breath quivers "You. How did you escape wonderland?"

"Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass and I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's alright."

Regina scoffs. "No it's not alright. We're family. It's not how love works."

"I love you" says her mother and it breaks deep in to Regina. "I just always showed it in all the wrong ways. All I wanted was to do what was best for you. I never should have made you marry the King."

Tears slips down Regina's face. She is saying all the things she has ever wanted to hear. All she has ever wanted was the love of her mother. "I'm so sorry."

"You framed me for the cricket." Her voice is low and quivering.

"Temporarily, so you can see what these people think of you."

"You made an airtight case. Anyone would believe it." Her anger grows

"I didn't want you to reject me. Not again."

"You wanted me broken." She snaps

"Receptive."

Regina laughs. "You are the most manipulative… no. I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town."

"It's the middle of the night."

"I don't care. We'll wake them up, Emma and Henry and the two idiots and you can tell them _YOU_ lied. You owe me that." Her voice breaks

"And then you'll let us start over?"

"I don't see that happening mother. But I am trying so hard to be worthy of Henry and Em-"

"Fine. For you my dearest. Anything."

They sit in Regina's car heading to Snow's house. "Nervous?" Regina asks in to the silence.

"About owning up to what I did? No. It's just these carriages are strange." She laughs nervously and tugging on the seat belt. "And something's irritating me." She pulls out a picture that Henry drew. It was of him in the middle with her and Emma holding his hands. It says 'Our family' "Oh. Look at this. 'Our family'. That use to be what you were."

Regina growls and grips the wheel tighter with anger. "When were you in our house?"

Cora looks at the picture. "I haven't had the pleasure."

Regina looks over to her mother. "That was in my house." she recalls how she had it framed and placed on her desk in the study. "Think I don't know where that was. It's one of my most treasured possessions."

"Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points but as long as Emma and her parents are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was before she came here and broke your curse. You've been too bad for too long. Now they see you only as a snake. You don't want their love at all. What do you want? "

"My family back." She realizes as she turns the car over.

"I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me in to your heart. Together we can get your family again."

"You won't try to kill her?" Regina asks with a small voice.

"I won't take your happiness away; I just want to be part of it."

Regina gasps and crumbles in to her mother's waiting arms.

"How?" she asks between sniffles.

"Oh, I have a few thoughts." She smiles wickedly.

Regina sits on her bed her hand caresses the sheets. She can still smell the remnants of Emma's coconut shampoo. It aches. There is a knock on the door and then Cora walks in. She sits next to her daughter. "What is it sweetie?" her eyes express worry.

"It's Henry, Emma left town with Gold and she took him with her."

"And you didn't stop them?"

"I didn't know until after they had gone. I went to her apartment looking for them and Snow and Charming were there. They told me. I wanted to cut their throats." She snarls

"I'm sure he's safe. As soon as Gold's done, they will be back."

"But why are they gone?"

"Gold is looking for his son."

"He has a son?" she asks stunned.

"Yes and he lost him a very long time ago. A parent's love for their child never fades."

"I don't care about Gold. I care about Emma and Henry. I want them back."

"They will be back and when they do we can get rid of Gold once and for all."

"How?"

"By killing him with his dagger of course."

"Is this that it's all about? Getting rumple's dagger so you can obtain his powers?" she asks with anger flaring up.

"If we possess the dagger, we control the dark one and when he returns we can command him to kill snow white and charming. I can give you your family back. I will vanquish our enemies and you will be blameless in the eyes of the only people that matters."

"I can't do that. We can't do that. Directly and indirectly it is still murder Mother."

"But you will have Emma and Henry back."

"Not like this!" she exclaims. She needed to get out of there and she thinks about Emma. She needs her so badly. Her mother's words are so convincing and intoxicating. She has all the answers to her problems. She needed to get away. She closes her eyes and vanishes from her mother's seduction.

Fuck. Neal is Gold's son. Gold is family. She hated that she left Storybrooke without telling Regina. She knows that she'll get angry but she had to keep her end of the deal. She didn't feel safe leaving Henry with Snow. Especially, not while she was going to be this far away. Leaving the city limit she felt something inside her diminish. Like the love and security she had with Regina was gone. She needed to hurry up find Baefire and get back before she loses their connection.

Seeing the light brighten in her son's eyes knowing that he has a father… Hurt. Fuck Regina is going to kill her. Neal wanted to come back and spend more time with him and Henry wanted to get to know more about Neal as he did when he found Emma. Fuck! Regina isn't going to understand! Her insecurities run too deep to not think of Neal as a threat. Fuck!

Henry and Neal talk happily about his sword fighting lessons as she drives them back in to town.

"Grandpa says that I am a fast learner. He's a prince you know? Slayed dragons and everything." Henry says

"That's pretty awesome. I know how to handle a sword maybe you can show me your skills?"

Henry smiles excitedly, "Can I Emma…Emma?" his smile falters as he watches his mother.

The moment she crosses the town boarder she feels it. She feels Regina and she's in pain, she's scared. She's angry. The blonde puts her foot down on the ignition. "Whoa Em, Where's the fire?" Neal says as he holds Henry back when she brakes right in front of Snow's loft.

Emma turns and looks at Henry. "Emma. Go find mom." he says knowing exactly what she was thinking. She nods and rushes out the car.

"Who is she looking for?" Neal asks

"My other mom. Long story. Come on. Let's go see my grandparents."

"Regina." Emma calls out. She pushes the casket leading to the hidden room. Stepping down the steps. "Regina? Are you in here?"

"How dare you leave and take my son!" Regina growls as a hand grips around the blonde's throat. Regina is pissed. They haven't seen each other for weeks and it has been painful.

"You left me!" her grip tightens "You took Henry away from me!"

"I came back, we're back. Henry's safe. I couldn't leave him here with Snow." she pleads she places a trembling hand on the queen's cheek.

Regina's lip trembles and her anger wavers "Emma my darling you know it's not safe here."

"I don't care. I can't do this anymore." She says as she pulls Regina in to her. Lips meet and find purchase. The instant connection tethers between them and they feel renewed. "Henry misses you. I miss you. I can't lie anymore. I can't stand my parents, these people. All I need is you. I left and I couldn't feel you Regina. I missed you so much and all I wanted to do is call it quits. Let's just take Henry and leave baby. Leave Storybrooke. We can start over and make our own happy ending. We don't need this place!" The sheriffs resolve fails and she pleads desperately. "All I need is you. All we need is each other."

"Oh Emma." Regina breaks and crashes her lips with Emma.

Passion and carnal need take over and replaces the longing and sorrow they both felt. Bodies mold in to one another. Lips bite and suck on flesh. Regina lifts the woman up and the blonde wraps her long legs around her waist. The older woman carries her to the little cot in the corner of the room. Laying her down and nestles herself between her legs.

Kisses are rough and needy. She wants everything. She wants to claim every inch that Emma is willingly ready to give. She grabs the hem of the blonde's sweater and lifts it. Emma sits up to allow the item off her body. Kisses resume as they rip items off each other. Jeans get pulled off with frustration. "Ms. Swan why do these have to be so tight." She grunts

"cause you like the way they make my ass look." She pants

"I prefer you bare." She throws the offending item to the side. Fingers scratch up goosebump flesh. Emma moans as Regina's lips suck slowly on her pink nipple. The brunettes tongue swirls around the pebbled flesh and bite down hard. Emma arches her body into the brunette's mouth and screams.

"I missed you. God yes…" Regina sucks harder "Please baby, make me yours again."

Regina growls as her fingers pull the soaked boy-shorts off the blonde. Possessiveness consumes Regina's mind. The sense of ownership is present in her thoughts as she thrusts two fingers in to her lovers wanting sex. Regina's eyes roll back as she feels the velvet sheath squeeze her fingers. She feels so wet and warm. The sounds Emma makes as she thrusts powerfully inside her makes her drip with arousal. The blonde's hips move erratically the impending wave of ecstasy moments away. "I love you"

"Oh god I love you too. Fuck yes. Like that"

Pale fingers latch on to brown short locks and pulls her lovers mouth close. Regina's thumb is placed on Emma's clit as her fingers curl hitting that spot that makes every muscle in Emma's body tense and tremble. Green eyes glow and roll back as the fire in her apex explodes and she screams in to her the brunette's mouth. Regina continues to thrust, riding Emma's orgasm out.

Regina collapses on top of Emma placing tender kiss across her neck. Emma continues to moan and jerk. Trying to come back from the high she felt. She relaxes and laughs. "Ms. Swan what may I ask do you find so funny." She smirks

"This." Emma points between their bodies.

The brunette cocks a raised brow. "Excuse me?"

Emma fumbles to clear her mind "No. I'm just so happy. You make me so happy. I just feel so overwhelmed. That all." She lifts her head and kisses the brunette's pouting lips.

They get lost in each other again. Emma flips them. Ghosting over the brunette's lips, they both tremble and finally their mouths meet again. Slow languid kisses turn to more deep passionate ones. Regina traces Emma's bottom lip with her tongue requesting access, Emma opens her mouth and their tongues dance back and forth. Regina moans as the kiss deepens. Regina feels Emma pulling back and she bites down on the blonde's lower lip and pulls her back in. She was not ready to break. Emma falls back in with more force. Her hand surveying Regina's body like it was new territory. Mapping every curve, tracing a valley, sliding up every hill marking kisses down her neck. Regina holds tightly on Emma's golden curls. Regina tugs on her hair making the blonde look at her. Eye focuses between each other. Regina is searching for something and when she finds it. They kiss again.

This kiss is new. Chaste. Slow. Filled with so much love that they were going to burst. "I love you" Regina mumbles in to the blonde's lips.

"I love you more" she kisses back. They get lost in each other. Bodies rock. Hands explore. Skin is licked. Heat builds. And Regina finds herself gasping for air as Emma slides her fingers up and down her slit. "Mmm Regina. The things I dreamed of doing while we were apart."

She presses down on her throbbing clit. Making small circles as the queen's hips rock. "How many times I wanted to find you." She quickens the rubbing. "How many times I wished this was all over." Pressing harder on the older woman's clit.

"Fuck. Do everything anything you want. I am and forever will be yours." She moans loudly

Emma smirks and slides two fingers deep inside the brunette's heat. Regina moans loudly as the blonde moves faster in and out of her lover. "Oh yes, More!"

Emma slides her fingers out and slides three back in. she uses her hips to thrust deeper in. Regina digs her nails in to Emma's back she screams loudly.

Emma curls her fingers rubbing against the velvet ridges. She kisses Regina deeply before sliding down to take the brunette's swollen clit in her mouth. "Oh my god!" is all she can get out as Emma flicks her tongue back and forth and thrusting in and out. Emma focuses on all the love she has for Regina. She curls her fingers again and bites down on her clit simultaneously hitting both spots. Regina freezes momentarily as she sees a blinding golden light encase them her body erupts with pleasure. She rocks her hips against Emma's thrusting hand.

She could feel Regina getting closer as squeezes tightly around her fingers making it a little difficult to continue but she pushes harder. Regina's hips stop rocking and then her body trembles as she lets out a scream from the back of her throat that vibrated the walls. A gush of delicious release drenches the blonde's fingers. Kisses soften as they pull apart. She hovers over Regina who is panting and looks completely spent.

Love is powerful and laced with magic can do wonders. In that moment; in the purest form that love can manifest. Emma heals Regina and when she focused on all the love she harnessed for the brunette. Regina drinks in every drop.

Regina runs to the bathroom throwing up her breakfast. She's been feeling sick lately. Maybe it was just nerves? She wipes her face and rinses her mouth. Her cheeks are flushed and clammy. She needs to go home. She walks out the bathroom of the diner and runs in to Snow.

"Excuse me."

"I know you are lying." She says

"What are you talking about?

"I know that Cora's back and you are looking for Gold's dagger."

She shakes the shock from her eyes "What I'm doing is my business."

"There's a war starting."

"Not starting but just continuing."

"Lucky for you, you've earned enough good will with me to give you one last chance. A chance to choose the right side. The side if good." She says with conviction.

Regina silently laughs at Snow's bullshit. "Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps…I am good?" she recovers a bit. "I was always the Queen, it was you who added "evil" to my name."

"Good doesn't do what you do."

"What? Love?" she asks sardonically.

"No murder innocent lives. Why let your mother back in after everything she has done?"

"Who else do I have left? You turned my son against me." She jabs her finger in to Snow's chest.

"That was your doing."

"You're giving me a chance? How about I give you one? Stay out of my way." She nudges her shoulder in to Snow and starts to walk off but the smaller woman grabs her arm. "Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina."

"Because listening to you will work out so much better?" she says as her hand automatically covers her belly, needing to shield it by the pixie hair woman being so close.

"She doesn't care about Henry. All she wants is power."

"Power is how you get things."

"She doesn't care about you."

"Really? " her voice drops "and what would you know what mothers?" she retorts and walks away.

Regina walks back in to her house. Anger flowing through her body, she frustrated and annoyed. She misses her family. "Mother?" she calls out

"In here." Cora responses from the study.

Regina walks in and sits next to her. "Snow knows about you and the dagger."

"Then we need to move fast before they can stop us."

"Why do you need the dagger so badly?"

"You're worried my interests are no longer aligned with yours."

"My only interest now is Emma and Henry."

"And I told you. I will protect the five of us."

"Five?"

"My dearest haven't you noticed?" she laughs in joy "You've been sick a lot more. When was the last time you saw Emma?"

"What does she have to do with me being sick?"

"My dearest don't you feel it?" she places a hand on Regina's stomach.

Her mouth gapes. How? When? Her eyes widen with the realization.

"How is this possible?" she places her hands over her stomach in awe.

"Magic, my sweet and true love can make the impossible happen."

They smile together. Her and Emma created life. Born from their love. She needs to call Emma. What will the blonde say? What will Henry say? She thinks of them and it warms her heart. This is a blessing. Second chances for all of them.

The bright smile on Cora's face falters and she clutches at her chest. Panic rises in her eyes. "Mother? What is it?"

She breathes heavily "My… My heart."

Regina looks at her mother frightened "It's with my things in your vault. Someone's there." She gasps

"Mother!"

"Go and meet me at Gold's shop! GO!"

Wasn't expecting all that huh?

Please leave your thoughts and comments below….


	7. Chapter 7

Will you still?

Part vii

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am so happy you guys like this story. **

**Present:**

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Snow whispers her palms growing sweaty with anxiety.

"You called Dearie?" says the Dark One who appears in the corner behind her giggling.

She swallows thickly. "I need your help"

"Help? When do I ever offer assistance without getting anything in return? So please get to the point."

She hesitates for a moment. "How do I get rid of Regina?"

The older man laughs "Get rid of Regina?" he walks forward towards the woman "there are many ways to get rid of someone but in what sense are we talking about?"

"Permanently, I want her gone. Away from my family" she turns to face him

A giggle emanates from the back of his throat. "But isn't she family now dearie?"

"…." Snows eyes squint with anger. That woman is not family. Family wouldn't do what she has done.

"She's your grandchildren's mother and the princess's true love?" he speaks and Snow misses Gold's slip

"They can't be…." She focuses on her daughter's pairing.

"Oh surely you of all people should know that truuue love is not chosen but once it's found it can never be broken. Can you really cause your daughter that pain?" Rumple's whimsical voice softens as do his eyes as he thinks of Belle.

"Regina took everyone's happiness away; I lost my daughter because of her. She cannot have her!" her voice quivers dangerously low

Rumple's eyes glint feeling the darkness radiate off of the White Queen. "Careful your Majesty, the Sheriff isn't a possession and she is with the Mayor on her own free will. She hasn't done anything "evil" since she has been with your daughter. They are happy together. They haven't gone after you after what you did to the Mayor. Isn't that enough? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"No." She can't let go. She can't forgive. Vengeance clouds Snows mind. Her eyes darken with determination. Emma can't and won't understand it now but she will…in time.

Snow walks over to the wall and unhooks the red leather jacket, pulling a strand of blonde hair from the jacket she walks back over to the Dark one. "Fashion me the potion I once used to forget Charming and I will absolve you for all the crimes against my family and Kingdom."

Emma wakes up to the soft puffs of air hitting her neck. She squints, the rising sun brightening the room. Light bounces off the bare olive shoulder. Emma smiles as she looks down. Regina is lying almost on top of her. Strands of brown locks tickling her face. A tan leg hooked across her thighs. Fingers possessively cupping her breast.

The blonde smirks, Regina really did have a fascination with her breasts as she did with her ass. Emma tries to move carefully but only helps to stir the brunette. Regina takes a deep inhale through her nostrils. Fingers flex on the fatty flesh. Eye lids flutter open, revealing honey brown orbs. Her lips twitch in a smile.

"Morning" says Regina her voice thick with sleep

"Yes it is." Emma voice matches in a sultry tenor she moves closer rolling the brunette over to her back. Regina moans as Emma settles herself between her legs. Emma hovers above the brunette eyes burning with lust and devotion. Words seem to fall short in moments like this. It still hits them how powerful and connected they are.

It's been weeks since Cora's death and the sadness that filled the household is slowly fading. They fall in to a routine of normalcy. Emma was still the sheriff with David and Leroy as her deputies. The chaos that filled the streets after the curse broke. Angry mobs occupied the streets screaming death to the evil Queen but just like Snow the citizens of Storybrooke soon realized that the former Mayor was now protected by the White Knight. A very powerful protective sheriff, her eyes shine with fierce fury proclaiming any harm on her family she will unleash hell. Throats gulped the fear down coming from the savior.

Regina stayed home most days not wanting the unnecessary attention and stepping down from her position left her tending the house. Her private life was her private life and having them know that she was in love with Emma felt like she was walking around with a bulls-eye to anyone seeking malice and it made her feel defenseless but she was not ashamed.

Giving in to her emotions was the best thing that has ever happened. After her mother died was like a weight off her shoulder, she didn't feel the need to look over her shoulders, she was content with the life that unfolded in front of her. Emma and Henry filled her days with laughter, she would feel the butterflies knowing that her love was coming home to her, willingly. She didn't need to be over-possessive, over-bearing, selfish with the ones she cared about because they loved her back. They all shared a bond that no one can take.

They walked the streets of the town holding hands and ignoring the eyes staring. Emma would sling her arm over Regina's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in to the brunette's ear. Regina would giggle and smile brightly as they would make their way to the theater. They had date nights; something that may seem so arbitrary was done with the most importance. They may have been raised in different worlds but a normal loving relationship they lacked and craved like an addiction. They found each other in the darkness that surrounded their life and together they shined brightly.

Emma rocks her hips into Regina's aching core. The honeymoon phase hasn't dwindled at all between them. Nights are filled with burning passion that seems to suck all the oxygen in the room leaving them gasping and panting for air. They rise with the sun and continue on the ravenous need for one another. Regina gasps into the blonde's mouth, submitting her body to Emma. It's a dance of give and take a delicious mixture of moans and limbs equally devouring each other. Filling their hearts with such joy it feels like bursting. This type of happiness doesn't exist for people like them or so the cliché says 'bad guys never win' but in a slip of fate and luck they were. Winning. Finding the family they painfully dreamed of, finding a place of safety and acceptance and that is what they found. Acceptance and it was beautiful.

"oh" Regina moans arching her back as her hips rock equally into the blonde's core.

Emma body trembles as she continues with her grinding thrusts. Her teeth grit as she feels the burning in her lower back. Her biceps quiver from holding herself up. Their breasts brush against each other, pert nipples sending extra pleasure to their sopping cores. Lips are bruised by eager kisses. Emma hisses and thrust harder into the brunette as her nail drag down the blonde's muscular back.

"Fuck Regina." Emma moans into the brunette's neck. Her lips kiss sloppily on sweaty skin. Thrusting becomes erratic as their impending orgasm approaches. Emma loves this position not for the dominance over the woman but she just loves to be so close to Regina's dangerous mouth. Her heart pounding uncontrollably near her lovers, she got the front row tickets of Regina's face contorting in delicious pleasure.

Emma slows her ministrations and pulls back "look at me." She pants against swollen lips. Lavender eyes filled with passion stare back devotedly. Emma rocks her hips powerfully causing the brunette to roll her eyes back, her mouth opens wide emitting a silent scream, her orgasm crashes so hard that it makes her body tremble. This causes Emma to let go of her own release. They continue to rock into each other ridding out their powerful orgasms. Emma's hips jerk causing the brunette to moan. Her legs are drench from her release. Emma rests her head on the panting brunette's chest.

"Fuck" the blonde whispers against flushed skin.

"Mhm." Regina responds her throat is burning and dry. Her fingers snake up to Emma's curly hair. Yanking her towards her mouth. They kiss each other lazily.

"I hope we never get tired of waking up like this." Emma moans

"Mhmm." Regina says again. Emma chuckles and her teeth nip on the scar lip. "Did you lose the ability to talk my Queen?" she says seductively

"Only you." She raps out "Can make me come undone." She admits

"Good." Emma confidently smirks. "I plan on making you come again." She traces her tongue along the brunette's lower lip. She kisses her neck. Bites the protruding collar bone. Kisses between the valley of breast. "Em, we can't" she moans and inhales deeply as Emma dips her tongue in her belly button. Emma chuckles and continues her assault down the brunette's body. She pulls the brunette's thighs apart admiring her wet core. Emma licks her lips all ready to swipe her tongue up her lovers slit. They both freeze as they hear foot sets approaching their door. Emma fumbles back up the bed slamming her face in to the pillows.

Henry knocks and opens the door. "Moms?"

"Darling you have to wait till someone says come in before you open the door." She chastises with a smile.

The boy grins sheepishly. "Sorry I know it's early for a Saturday but I wanted to eat pancakes."

Regina holds the sheet over her chest and sits up leaning against the headboard; she brushes her wild hair with her free hand. "Is Ma awake?" he steps closer to the bed. He notices the blonde hair splaying against the pillows. Regina smiles at her son. It warms her heart when he calls his birth mother "Ma" a term of endearment that she rightfully earned. She rubs her belly in joy. She needs to find a way to tell Emma about the life they created from their love.

Regina points to one of the throw pillows on the floor and Henry smiles wickedly. He grabs the pillow and walks over to Emma's side. Holding the pillow over his head he slams the fluffy cloud on the blonde's back. WACK "Owe!" Emma squeaks and sits up holding her sheet covering herself as well. Her eyes flicker dangerously over the giggling brunette and back to her guilty looking son. "You got 5 seconds kid." She says in a low voice.

Henry's eyes widen in a mixture of panic excitement. "Mo- Mom made me do it." He stutters out.

"Me?" Regina says innocently. Her hand placed over her heart. "I only planted the seeds, you my dear carried out the task." She wave her hand in dismissal

"You started it Mom!" He says in disbelief

"Enough" the blonde grins as she silences the two brunettes. Emma snaps her fingers and in a mist of smoke she is wearing an oversized shirt and shorts, Regina is clothed in a tank and yoga pants.

"Run" she warns them both.

Henry and Regina smile and sprint quickly out the room in screaming laughter.

It's 5 pm and the sheriff is finishing up her paper work before she heads home. David walks in with a coffee from Granny's. "Hey sweetie" he walks beside her and kisses her hair. "Hey Dad."

"Are you almost done with the report?" He asks as he sits in the chair near her desk.

"Yeah, just about." She scribbles the last pieces of information. She signs the documents and gathers them all together and tossing them in the 'File' bin.

"Are you excited about the night shift?" she asks as she stretches in her chair yawning heavily.

"Oh yeah, because this is the city that never sleeps" he teases

"Be thankful. It could be worse. The enchanted forest was a scary place at night." She laughs remembering her home land

David chuckles "Yeah but that was home."

"Do you miss it?" she asks

"I do. I miss the adventure. I miss taking my horse and riding where ever I wanted. I miss how Snow was." His eyes sadden quickly.

Emma's heart aches to see her dad so sad. "How is she doing?"

"She… sometimes I look at her and I see my Snow, the one full of life and light but then she vanishes. She gets angry quickly, she rarely smiles. I want to help her but she can't let go of it. I'm starting to lose hope." His shoulders slump

"Dad…" she approaches him and rubs his back. "I really wish she could only see that the only one changing is herself. I remember how she was as Mary Margaret and it hurts that I lost a friend but she was wrong Dad. She hurt Regina and I don't know how to forgive it."

"I know Em. It's hard to think that she could even do that to someone. I'm so mad at her too but I love her. She's my true love." He pulls her hand into his and pats it.

"Speaking of loves, How is Regina?"

Emma smiles warmly, "She's doing well but I think she is getting a little antsy staying in the house all day. I find her in the garden a lot. I need to figure something out for her to do."

"May be she can run for Mayor again. I mean she's changed and she really is the best person for the Job."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about it tonight."

"She really makes you happy, huh?"

Emma smiles brightly again, "I know her and she knows me. I've never felt so complete in my life that it scares me."

David smile and stands up pulling his daughter into a big hug. "That's all I ever wanted for you. Happiness and love."

Emma sheds a tear because she finally has everything she has ever needed.

Regina is so nervous. She's two months pregnant and finally she is ready to tell Emma, who's been completely oblivious. The morning sickness thankfully went away a week after her mother's death and she is not showing at all. After going to the doctors outside of town, she carries in an envelope a sonogram of their child. It's real and reality sank in hard. They were going to have a baby.

How do you tell your same sex partner that you are with child without them thinking quickly of infidelity?

She needed to just tell the blonde before she starts showing. So she decided to cook the blonde her favorite dinner. The chicken and potatoes were roasting in the oven. She gets out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy robe around her body as she walks to the closet. She dresses in a silk blouse and slacks, light make up and black heels. She isn't here for seduction; she is simply going to tell her true love they are having a baby. Simple right?

She hears the pop of the yellow death trap's muffler and she rolls her eyes. They will need to get rid of that car before the baby comes. Her insides fill with nervous excitement. This is going to change everything.

"Baby, I'm home." Emma calls out from down stairs.

"Coming." Regina responds as she applies her lipstick.

The blonde's eyes light up as she watches the woman she loves coming down the stairs. "You are so beautiful" she breaths as she meets the brunette at the base of the stairs. Regina smiles shyly. "Thank you." She places her hand in Emma and leans in to place a gentle kiss.

"Mmm smells so good?" the blonde breathes in from her nose.

"I cooked your favorite."

Emma's eyes light up. "I love potatoes!"

Regina smiles "I know you do dear." She laces her hands with the blonde "come along."

After Emma has seconds and is fully satisfied, she sits back rubbing her stomach. "Woman, Thank god you can cook." She dishes the dish away from her.

Regina rolls her eyes playfully. "I agree because if I left you in charge of nourishment we would eat take out every night."

"Damn skippy but really thank you. I've never really got to enjoy home cooked meals until I came here." She admits shyly. They do this sometimes share tidbits of their former lives. That only help to value what their lives are now. Regina smiles warmly and takes the blonde's hand. She takes a deep breath and places the envelope in front of Emma.

The sheriff's eyebrows raise and golden green orbs look questionably at the brunette biting her lip. Then she thinks back, Regina cooked her favorite meal, she allowed Henry to stay over Neal's, they were all alone and oh crap it's their Anniversary. She fills with panic trying to remember what date it is. Feeling absolutely horrible on being so inconsiderate.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

"Baby… I don't have a present for you.."

Regina closes her eyes in frustration. "Emma." Her eyes open with love "Please just open the envelope."

Emma nods and squeezes the tan hand. Her fingers open the envelope and pulls out the paper. Her eyebrows furrow. 'A Sonogram' on the bottom it says Swan Mills.

Golden eyes shoot back up to watery brown and slide down to her stomach. "You're…"

Regina nods.

"But How?"

"Magic?" the brunette smiles

"Magic…?" Regina nods again

"We're." Emma's eyes water in astonishment and awe. "Pregnant." Regina finishes the sentence.

Emma jumps up and pulls the brunette in her arms. "Oh my god. Regina! This is…" she kisses her lover deeply.

Regina moans into the kiss. She basks in the joy radiating off the blonde.

"How far along?" she asks in excitement.

"Almost three months."

Emma drops to her knees and pulls the silk shirt up. She places a reverent kiss on Regina's small bump. "Hello Baby, I'm your Mama."

Emma wakes up first holding Regina in to her arms. Her fingers caress the swollen belly. She smiles and kisses the brunette's hair. She moves her mouth to the base of Regina's neck, sucking and kissing lazily as her finger slide up from her belly to her swollen breasts. Regina takes a deep breath in as she feels jolts of pleasure to her core. She moans and pulls Emma's long hair towards her as she turns her face. Lips seek out the blondes. The kiss is deep and lazy. No rush. Regina turns over to face the Blonde.

"Lay back" Regina commands as her eyes open revealing the smoldering glow. She continues to kiss as she climbs up to straddle the blonde's hips. Emma grins because she knows she is about to be used. The pregnancy has increased Regina's already wild libido and Emma is willing to give anything and everything the brunette craves for.

Regina starts to grind into the sheriff. Emma grips tightly to Regina's tights then to her waist, she slides her fingers up pulling the silk nightie off Regina's body. Emma sits up and kisses and sucks on Regina's breasts. The brunette scrapes her nails on the sheriff's scalp. Regina pulls one of Emma's hands to her mouth; she takes two fingers and sucks on them. Golden eyes watch under hooded lids. "So sexy" Emma says in low voice. The queen laps her tongue along the blonde's fingers she pulls them out with a wet pop. She maneuvers the fingers down between her legs.

Emma rolls her eyes back as she feels the soaked sheath squeeze her fingers. Regina grips tightly on Emma's toned shoulders and begins to rock back and forth. It feels too much, sensations dance along every never ending on Regina's flesh. They stay like this until the she feels her release building up in her body. Her movements become fitful and hasty. Regina's head falls back and her back arches into Emma's lips. They stay like that until Regina comes back from her haze. She looks down at the blonde and grins. "I love waking up like this." She kisses her deeply

"Mhmm." Emma says as she looks down to Regina's belly. She places a soft kiss on olive skin. Regina smiles then moves off of Emma and lays back down. Emma lays on Regina's chest as she strokes the pregnant woman's belly. "Hello Baby. Are you excited for today?" she lays a hand on her stomach and waits for a respond. She laughs as she feels the baby kick. "I take that as a yes" her green eyes water as she looks up to Regina who is watching them with a smile. "God, you are so beautiful pregnant."

"Are you saying you like me fat, Ms. Swan?"

"You're not fat baby. You're prefect. You are carrying our child. It still amazes me that we created this. You know? It shouldn't be possible but we get to experience what other couples can't. He or she is going to be a mixture of us, just like Henry."

Regina smiles "Henry is going to be a wonderful big brother."

"Yeah…" Emma sighs as she settles back on Regina's chest. The brunette runs her fingers through the blonde locks.

"Darling?"

"Hm?"

"Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with deli ham." She asks shyly.

Emma crinkles her nose. "Ew. With ham."

"Oh please." Regina rolls her eyes. "This is your fault!"

"Mine?" she squeaks

"Yes, if you didn't get me pregnant, I wouldn't be craving the most awful mixtures." She nudges the blonde.

The sheriff huffs and starts to get up. She kisses Regina's belly then the brunette's lips. "You are so lucky I love you. You use me for sex then harass me for food."

"I didn't hear you complaining when you got me pregnant." Regina smirks as Emma walks out the bedroom grumbling.

"Yes. I know baby. I'm just finishing up this report. I will meet you in 20 minutes." Emma says balancing her phone between her shoulder and ear.

"I will give you 17 minutes Sheriff, this appointment is very important. I want to know our baby's sex!" Regina says impatiently

"The kid can wait a few minutes just like their mother. And I can't go any faster with you rushing me." She sighs as she looks for a folder.

"I'm just nervous." The brunette says in a small voice

Emma softens. "I know baby, me too. But I'm almost done and I'll get Henry and pick you up."

"Ok darling. I just miss you."

"I miss you too. See you soon."

"Bring Oreos." She says quickly before she hangs up

Emma shakes her head as she smile.

"Regina's pregnant?" Emma's smile fades as she snaps her head to the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asks crudely

"I came to bring David some lunch…" her words die as she looks at the cup and bag from Grannys

"He went out on a call. He'll be here soon." She starts to shuffle the papers and clear her desk.

"I brought you some hot chocolate with cinnamon." She extends the cup towards her daughter

Taking the cup and placing it on the desk. "Thanks"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"About the baby?"

Snow nods

"Because it's no one's business." She shrugs indifferently.

"But we're your family."

"Yeah. Some family." She quips

"Look." Snow sighs in defeat "I've been wanting to apologize for my behavior. I was wrong and handled the entire situation horribly."

"She's my partner Snow. I love her and she loves me. We make each other happy and that's just something you have to accept or not… That's your choice but know that I will keep my family safe." She gives her a warning look.

Snow nods. "I just want my family together too."

"She's Family Snow." she sighs "Look I have to go get henry and pick up Regina."

"Right of course."

"Thanks again for this." Emma picks up the cup and takes a sip. Her eyes close and she stumbles back a little feeling light headed. "Whoa." She shakes her head. She looks around the room. "Oh hey Mom. What are you doing here?" she asks with a smile

Snow smiles kindly at her daughter seeing the warmth back in her eyes. "I came and brought you lunch." She lifts the brown paper bag.

"Oh that's nice. Thank you." Emma says as she takes her jacket back off and settles in her chair.

"Did you talk to Regina today?" Snow asks as she takes a bite of a fry.

Emma scrunches her eyebrow "Why would I talk to the Mayor?" she shrugs her shoulders as she bites into her cheeseburger.

Snow smiles menacingly.

**A/N: Damn it Snow! **

**You just wait till you see how dark snow gets. **

**Thoughts? Please? *pouts* **


	8. Chapter 8

Will you still?

**A/N: Wow I am so excited on how you guys reacted for the part 7! And some of the reviews are hilarious. Having readers (feisty protective) Swan Queen Readers like you guys makes all this an even better experience. Finally as requested Dark Snow, Dark Emma and always perfect Regina! **

**Special thanks to my beta ****Gemilh, we got a little sentimental over this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

Part viii

Regina sits on the couch her leg shaking with annoyance. Emma's late and she won't pick up her calls. She hears the front door open and she rolls to get up from the couch; she angrily waddles to the foyer.

"Where the hell have you been Ms. Swan?!" she growls. Her body trembles with anger and then falters "Henry. I'm sorry, I thought you were Emma." She looks behind his shoulder. She didn't hear the dying yellow bug.

Henry drops his book bag and walks closer to his mom. He bends over and kisses the swollen belly then the brunette's cheek. He's getting taller now finally his growth spurt is catching up with him. "No it's ok. I would like to know the same thing?" he says in annoyance.

"Emma's not with you?"

"No. I waited and I tried calling her too. So I just decided to walk home."

Regina's heart sinks. Something's wrong.

"Where was she when you last spoke to her?" He asks as he pulls out a packet of Oreos and hands them to his mother.

"How did you…?" she smiles

The boy shrugs "You always want Oreos around 3 o'clock. I was just trying to keep the peace. You nearly killed Emma yesterday for forgetting."

Regina smiles embarrassment reddening her olive skin. "Thank you dear. Maybe she is out on a call?"

She checks her watch. If they hurry they can still make the appointment. "Text your mother and tell her to meet us at the doctors when she's done."

Henry pulls out his phone and types the message. "Done." He puts the phone back in his pocket and grabs his mother's purse. "Ready?" he takes her hand and helps her walk down the steps and guides her to the car.

She smiles at his thoughtfulness. Now if only the sheriff would learn something from their son. She huffs just thinking about it as she backs the Mercedes out of the driveway.

Henry scrunches his nose as they squirt jelly on his mother's belly. He rubs his thumb in comforting circles on his mother's hand. _Where the hell is Emma?_ She hasn't called or texted them back. She's missing out on this and it breaks his heart to see his Mom so upset. They were supposed to find out together.

When they told him about the pregnancy, they all laughed in happy excitement. Their family was growing. He knew that Emma was the savior and bringing her to Storybrooke was the best idea ever. She was dragged to the little town in the middle of nowhere and found her home. She was the cure to Regina's sadness and ever since that moment in the forest, Regina has been smiling more. She's lighter and softer. She cracks jokes and always wants to play and tease.

Sure she still has bite and the remnants of the Evil Queen surface when she feels threaten but after her mother's death. She seems calmer and at peace. He notices that his mothers' are even closer now. Emma always being the knight has grown amazingly in that role allowing for Regina to let go of some of that hostility and dominance. She trusts Emma, she believes in their connection and her eyes grow softer and warmer.

Humming as she rubs her belly. It makes Henry smile because he remembers this softness and tenderness that the brunette was displaying. This is the side of his mother he knows and loves, a side that no one will ever have the privilege to know, a side that he seemed to forget when the storybook was given to him. And that's ok because things that are lost are found and it's his special place with his mother and now soon with his baby brother or sister. It's going to be Awesome!

"I can't wait to see you kick Ma's butt for missing this." He grins over to his mother

She huffs in irritation and squeezes his hand. "She is certainly sleeping on the couch for this."

"OOo Burn. Poor Emma. Maybe you can stop cooking for her too." He smiles wildly

"I'm sure she would rather ask for death than that, good thinking."

He smiles proudly. Then grins. "I love when we can make evil plans together. Best kind of bonding. Now to conquer the world!" he chuckles.

"Oh darling, my mission in life is finally complete; I brought the prince and princess of the White Kingdom to the dark-side." She jokes and they laugh together.

Dr. Whale clears his throat. "Your Majesty."

Brown and green eyes look to the doctor. He smiles and moves the probe around. The screen comes to life with flashes of the baby's profile. The room fills with the sound of the baby's heartbeat and Regina smiles as tears slide down her face. It was a bittersweet moment, Emma should be here.

"Wow…" Henry whispers as the pounding of the baby's heart fills his ears.

"Well it looks like the baby is healthy and growing wonderfully. Would you like to know the sex?" Whale turns to the Mother and son.

Regina looks over to Henry and he nods excitedly.

"Congratulations your Majesty it's a boy."

Henry jumps up in excitement "A boy! Mom!" he hugs his mother. She laughs in complete happiness. Another son… she looks at the screen in awe.

They are having a son.

Emma sits back in her chair. Her worn leather boots lying crossed at her ankles on top of her desk; She's bored. She hears sneakers squeaking against the floor and she smiles.

"Hey Kid." She says as she crumbles the piece of paper and tosses it into the trash. Henry slaps the paper ball in mid-air.

"Hey what gives!?" she yells as he intercepts what was looking to be a swish.

"Where were you?" he asks with anger in his eyes looking very much like the Mayor.

"What do you mean? I've been working?" she gives him an incredulous look.

"You missed the appointment Emma, Mom is so angry. She went home crying." He gets even madder.

"Whoa Kid what are you talking about?" she sits up quickly. Her son displaying his other mother's angry pinched stare.

"Seriously Emma! Mom's ultrasound. You should have been there." He stomps his foot.

"Regina is pregnant?!" she asks in complete astonishment

Henry is taken back a bit. "What do you mean? Ma. You got her pregnant!" he jabs his finger in to her shoulder.

"The fuck I did!" she gasps out, rubbing her shoulder. "You forget I am a woman and lack the equipment." Not to mention, I am not sleeping with Regina. She thinks

He stops and just looks at her. Suspicion fills his mind. "Ma what do you remember about this morning?"

"Uh. Woke up in my bed, got dressed, had a very large cup of coffee and bear claw from granny's, came here, had lunch with Mary Margret, now talking to you." She lists down counting with her fingers.

He snaps at the mention of Snow. He knows that things have been tense with his moms and grandmother. And she hasn't been around much since after grandma Cora died.

"Why didn't you pick up our calls?"

"Oh my phone. Mary Margaret accidently spilled coffee on it and it stopped working. We ordered another one. I'll text you my new number." She stands up and looks at her watch. "Hey it's getting late. Let me take you home. Before your mother thinks I kidnapped you, Again."

Emma walks over to the coat rack and grabs her jacket as she was grabbing her keys and wallet she notices the picture on the floor. She picks it up and looks at the Sonogram and smiles. It reminds her of when Henry was still inside her. It sends a pang of sadness in her heart and mind like something is very important at what she is looking at "Hey kid, when did your mom get pregna… kid?" She turns around and notices Henry isn't there.

Henry stands outside in front of the yellow bug. "Mom! Grandma did something to Emma. She doesn't remember anything!" he says in a rush panic

"What do you mean she doesn't remember? Are you certain darling?" She asks as she grips the phone tightly. She senses something in the air and her heart pounds faster.

"Yes. Emma said she had lunch with her today. And I know they are fighting. Mom. Something is very wrong. She didn't even know about the baby!" his voice raises.

"Call David and tell him to meet you and Emma he…" the call abruptly ends

"Mom? Hello?" he pulls the phone away and looks at it. 'oh shit'

He calls David.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" David's deep voice asks happily.

"Grandpa meet me at Moms house. Something is happening and Ma can't remember anything. I think Snow did something. I just lost the call with mom. Please Hurry!"

Emma and Henry drive in silence. "So kid… your Mom?"

He looks out the window. His body fills with anger and fear. How could Snow do this?! "It's ok Ma. You don't remember right now but Snow did something and true love can break any curse."

'_Snow? Curse? True love?_' she thinks. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you still stuck with that idea that this town is filled with fairy tale characters?"

Feeling the déjà vu in defending his belief. "It's true! Just hurry so you can talk to mom."

They pull up to the mansion and Emma notices David parked outside.

"Hey David. What are you doing here?" she asks as she walks closer to him.

"Henry called me." He hugs his grandson. "Emma what do you remember?"

"About what? Why are you guys acting so weird. Henry comes yelling at me about missing Regina's appointment and that she's pregnant."

David looks over to Henry with worry. "See!" Henry yells.

"Come on lets go inside."

They walk up to the front door and notices the door is slightly open and all of the lights are off. David slowly opens the door and creeps in. Looking cautiously everywhere.

"Kid I thought you said your mom was home." The sheriff whispers as her body senses something off beat.

"She was. We came here after the appointment and I left to find you." He whispers back.

Emma bumps into David's back "Hey?" She starts to complain but stops talking as she notices the pool of blood on the floor.

Regina feels a sharp pain in her head as she hits a rock her body is being dragged on the ground. Her eyes flutter open she notices her arms are above her head tied together. The burning ache in her shoulders as she pulls harshly on the earth, she feels the rocks and sticks dig and stab into her back. Blood trickles down her face. She's moving she sees the moon above the trees.

The sounds of crickets and ruffled earth as her body being hauled; She moves her head back trying to see who is pulling her. She notices the short hair woman, the rope slung over her shoulder as she pulls with great effort. Regina's head hits another rock and she grunts out in pain. The movements stop. The smaller woman panting turns and looks down at the former Queen. Her eyes blazed with rage. She stumbles back towards Regina the sound of earth crunching beneath her feet. "Well look who decided to wake up, your Majesty" she spits with venom. Regina tries to speak but is muffled by the gag with tape over her mouth.

Rarely do her eyes betray her but watching her former step daughter, the look of pure hate enveloping her erupts fear deep within Regina's bones. Snow laughs knowing that she has finally scared Regina. Finally it is time to end this feud. She will have vengeance for every single strand of pain and misery this woman has caused. She will save her family, she will save her kingdom.

Regina, the Evil Queen will finally die. She moves back in front of the brunette and pulls on the rope. Regina moans as the pain hits her hard.

They finally stop moving. Regina is breathing deeply through her nose. Her entire body aches, it's battered from being dragged for god knows how long. She looks around she notices the trees. They are in the forest. Snow takes the rope and throws it over a branch. She starts to pull. She grunts as she lifts Regina's body up from the ground. Regina screams into the gag, the pull on her arms feels like her shoulders are going to be ripped off. Tears slip out of the brunette's eyes, god it hurts.

Snow smiles menacingly. "Oh I've been waiting for this day. Look at you the great Evil Queen. How pathetic." She spits on the brunette's face.

She walks over to the bags on the ground, pulling out a car battery and jumper cables.

Regina's eyes widen in horror. Snow notices her panic. "Scary isn't it?" she laughs deeply.

This isn't how she is supposed to end. Her happy ending isn't finished yet. Once again her fate is interrupted by Snow white. Anger bubbles deep within her. She struggles in her bindings but find no avail. The knock to her head has left her concussed and weak. She focuses all her energy to the core of her being, the place holding her Son. She would never show defeat to her enemies, she would never let anyone win but for the sake of her unborn child she would gladly lay down her life. So she harnesses all her love and magic to protect who she loves. She closes her eyes and thinks of Emma.

'I love you'

Emma gasps and falls to the floor on her knees. She feels pain course through her whole body. "Regina!" she screams

"Emma! Emma! What is it!?" David leans down to his daughter.

"Regina…" she grits her teeth. "She's hurt." She scrunches her shirt where her heart lies. She screams again as her body convulses in pain. She feels electricity shoot throughout her body.

"Emma. Listen to me. You need to focus on Mom. Find out where she is." Henry says with tears leaking down his face.

Emma takes a deep breath and focuses on her lover. She feels the cold wind hit her face. The pain in her head and shoulders. The smell of earth. She closes her eyes and concentrates.

Regina. Her beautiful brunette. Her body swollen and glowing with love from inside. She opens her eyes and her eyes that glow with white magic.

"The forest" she says before she disappears in a mist of smoke.

"What are you doing?!" Emma screams as she appears in the forest. She notices Snow kick Regina in the knee. The brown orbs open widely as she sees Emma and she grunts out in pain.

"Ema" she screams into the gag, wiggling in her spot.

"I had to protect our family." Snow says as she turns to face her daughter. "You can't see it Emma. She's bad. And took you away from me." She growls

"She is my family Snow! I love her!" Emma stands up on shaky legs.

The pixie haired woman frowns in disgust and places the cable back on the battery sending jolts of electricity throughout the brunette's body. She silently screams in agony.

Emma stumbles on the ground. Twin screams fill the air.

"Stop… please just stop Snow. You are hurting them." Emma pants on her hands and knees.

"Emma this is for the best. She will finally be gone." She turns again to place the cable on the battery

"Who are you?" she asks in surprised defeat.

Snow stops and looks at her daughter. "Your mother of course… I was the one who bore you and birthed you. I was the one who had to spend a lifetime without you because of her. She is the reason my father is dead. She is the reason I was put in a sleeping curse. She is the reason you don't even call me MOM!"

"You need to let that go. The Snow I heard about, my mother would not do this. She would never harm a single creature let alone an unborn child. You would not do this. Torture is not justice. You are the reason I do not call you Mom." she yells as she gets up to move closer to her partner.

"Get away from THEM." Snow pulls out a knife and walks towards Regina's limp body.

Emma screams with blinding rage. She falls to her knees again and pounds her fists into the ground. The golden swirl of angry magic surges through the blonde's body as her hand reach in to the earth. Screaming in rage the ground trembles.

Snow stumbles back looking at her daughter with fear. "Look at you. She is the reason for all of th-"

"ENOUGH!" Wooden spikes emerge from the earth impaling both Snow's hands and lifting her off the ground. She screams a blood curling cry as the wood penetrates her wrists, shattering her bones. Blood splatters everywhere.

Emma stands her once golden eyes now black as her mother's hair. She walks over to her mother. "I told you to leave her alone. I warned you to stay out of my way. You hurt my true love and endangered our child and I don't care who you are to me. I will end you." She snarls in a low voice.

Emma's hand slips into her mother's chest. She feels the heart quickening beneath her fingertips. The raw surge of power vibrates throughout her body. This feels so good. "Emma no." Snow starts and Emma squeezes quickly silencing Snow.

The pain burns through her whole body as if liquid acid is being pour through her veins. Screams fill the cold air and Emma relinquishes some of the pressure. Snow coughs up blood. Emma yanks her mother's heart out.

They both gasp when the enchanted heart glows in a deep dark red almost black. It looks diseased with black spots riddled all over it. "Don't you see MOM." She spats sarcastically

"You may think you are doing the right thing but the heart never lies." She raises the rotten heart closer to snow's face.

"You don't deserve to live. You hurt my Regina our bab-… you don't deserve the luxury of death." she squeezes the heart again.

"Emma…" Regina whispers

Emma's anger quickly falters and her eyes go back to green, she releases the heart and it tumbles to the ground. Emma runs over to the older woman with tears in her eyes. "Baby." She cries out. Placing her hands on Regina's belly. She pulls the knife from her boot and cuts the rope.

Regina falls in to Emma's arms "It's ok my Darling." She says in a weak voice as they collapse on the floor. "You came for Us." A trembling hand touches Emma's cheek.

"I love you. I got you." Emma's bloody hand caresses the skin to comfort her unborn child. She feels the child kick and a watery smile paints her face.

Pink lips press against dry broken skin. A surge of white light passes through Emma and fills Regina. She can feel the power filled with anger and desperation but harnessed by love.

Emma's love for her is so bright it almost chokes her. She gasps as she is filled with energy. Revitalized, a tan hand grips on to blonde locks and pulls her closer, the passion that is smoldered in her tired soul reawakens. Tongues devour wanting mouths. Regina pulls back first needing some air, resting her forehead on her lovers. Eye lids open to focus on golden green hues.

"I love you Emma."

Regina lazily turns her head and sees Snow. The anger fills her again. Emma looks over as well and guilt fills her body to what she has done. Snow's head is slumped over tears slipping down her face staring at her tainted heart.

Snow feels nothing, just an over whelming numbness fills her now that her heart is with-drawled from her body. What did she do? Who did she become? Her hazel eyes focuses on her daughter and lover, hands protectively covering their child. She growls with anger.

Regina struggles to lift herself up. Emma places strong arms up around her. "Baby wha…" Regina lifts her hand to silence her. She slowly walks over to the smaller woman who is crucified by the wooden pikes. She bends over and picks up the enchanted heart, it beats sluggishly.

Tears fall down Regina's face. She understands what Snow is going through when you let the darkness consume you. She understands how you lose yourself, hurting everyone around you. How you become fixated at one thing for so long that it loses its reason after time. She was always jealous of Snow. Her unwavering ability to see the beauty in everything. She took the short comings in life and allowed them to make her stronger. Lover harder. Doing the right thing, even if it kills her.

Regina understands everything. So she cups the Heart in her hands and kisses it. "I forgive you."

The heart brightens and glows as the darkness dilutes and returns to its normal shade of pink. It beats wildly. Regina looks at Snow and places the heart back into her chest.

Snow gasps as her heart beats within her. Her body fills with emanating love. She feels Regina's magic course through her body. It's gentle and warm and beautiful.

Then the pain of her conscious hits her. She screams and sobs in agony. She betrayed Emma. Her beautiful daughter who she loves so much. She just wanted to protect her. Cora was going to destroy everything. She couldn't see anything beyond her own hate. She was going to murder Regina who was carrying their unborn child. She sobs even harder.

Regina waves her hand and the pikes submerge back in to the ground. Snow collapses in pain. Regina crouches near the defeated Queen. She places her hands on Snows broken bloodied flesh and heals her. Snow watches in confused awe.

"Why?" the pixie hair woman says confused. "Why not just let me die?"

"Because I will not bring our son in to this world with anymore blood spilled. He deserves better from us. "

"A son…" Emma whispers reverently. She watches her lover in amazement feeling more love for her than ever before.

"I will also spare your daughter from the burden of killing her own mother. She doesn't deserve that either." Her soft voice hardens "Emma was right death is too easy. You banished me once to live in my misery and I extend the same courtesy to you. I banish you from ever being in my children's lives. You must live with that guilt." She turns and holds herself up like a true Queen.

Emma walks over to Regina and hugs her fiercely.

They turn when they hear David's truck come to a screeching stop. Henry runs out the truck and collides into Emma.

"Mom, are you ok? How's the baby." His eyes water as he looks at his mother. She has an angry gash on her forehead. Her hair matted by the dry blood. Her wrist bruised by the rope burn.

Regina crouches down to her son. Her eyes water from the love shining through his eyes. "I'm alright darling." Her fingers graze his chin.

"But your hurt." He touches her face.

"All things that will heal with time." She pulls him in to her arms and kisses his neck.

"What did you do?" David asks in disbelief

Henry turns back to look at David walking over to his wife.

The prince kneels and wraps his arms around his shattered wife. She cries loudly into his neck. "Emma I'm so sorry. Please. I'm…" she cries even more.

Emma looks down at her mother with no sign of pity. Her arms wrap tightly around her lover and child. "I know Snow" she says in a small voice. "But this can't, I can't forgive this. I need time. We all need time." Her voice breaks with sadness and disappointment.

Snow cries in defeat as Emma, Regina and Henry disappear in a white mist.

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**I have so many favorite lines in this chapter. What are yours? **


	9. Chapter 9

Will you still?

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was epic! You guys are so passionate for our ladies it's amazing. I feel like I did my job on the 'Snow sucks and is overrated' bandwagon. I hope you guys enjoy this. ****I tried to personally respond and thank everyone who reviewed and those who remained anonymous Thank you and you rock!****Always, a special thanks to my beta, ****Gemilh.**

Part ix

5 months later…

"Ouch little one." Regina groans as she rubs her belly. The baby continues to kick and wiggle around. "Great now I have to pee." She huffs and reaches her arm behind her for the blonde but her hand is met with cold sheets.

The brunette rolls and looks at the clock. **3:15am.** She sighs and rubs her eyes from sleep. The baby wiggles around again sending pain in her back. "Two more weeks little one and you'll be out. A little more patience please…?" she rubs her belly again and whimpers. The pain starts to subside. Giving Regina time to get up and go to the bathroom.

The hallway to the nursery is filled with moon light. Regina paddles barefoot to the end of the hall. The lights are on and she walks in. Emma is standing next to the crib, staring off in to space. Regina smiles softly, Emma has been so supportive; mentally, physically and emotionally. Wanting to take part in every miniscule detail to their child's arrival and Regina's well-being, probably trying to make up for the moments she lost with Henry and her first-hand experience of being pregnant and alone. She runs her hand on the blanket Regina knitted that looked like hers and sadness fills her. It's undeniable that Snow loved her daughter very much and only wanted to protect her no matter how ill-intent her actions were. Regina knew exactly what it was like to love your child and hold on to them a little too tightly.

Emma is still so angry with what happened. She is still so hurt by Snow. The love for her family has made her so protective but also so hard and cold to anyone who wasn't them. She watched the faces of her friends and neighbors with suspicious eyes always fearing that someone was out to harm. Emma's anger worried Regina. She knew the path anger lead to and that's why she decided to spare Snow's heart for her own sake. Now she needs to do the same for Emma.

She continues to rub her stomach, soothing her unborn child. Ultimately this is what it all comes down to; Emma, Henry, and her little one. Who was created by the love she allowed herself to have. The same love that broke curses and destroyed all remnants of pain in both women. She was so blessed now that she allowed happiness back in her life that she no longer thought existed.

She walks deeper in to the room. Emma smiles when she feels Regina's belly press against her back before her arms could reach. "Right now I would love to hold you closer but someone's in the way." She whispers softly. Emma smiles and turns to face the brunette. "Two of my three most favorite people." She leans in and places a tender kiss on Regina's lips that makes her heart ache.

"Cookie for your thoughts?" she kisses Emma's nose.

The blonde rolls her eyes at Regina's sweet tooth cravings. "I couldn't sleep."

"I gathered. What burdens your mind?" she cups the blonde's cheek.

Emma sighs and leans closer in to the brunette's touch. "I'm nervous about the baby, He's coming soon."

"Indeed. I am finally ready for him to stop dancing on my bladder." Regina sighs as Emma starts to rub her belly.

"Are the stretch marks still hurting?" golden eyes shine with worry.

Regina pouts. "And my lower back." Emma grabs her hand and pulls her to the rocking chair. "Be right back." She walks out the room. Regina begins to rock mindlessly as she hums soothingly.

"Pull your shirt up." Emma says as she kneels between Regina's legs. She opens the jar of Cocoa Butter and rubs it in her hands. Warm hands are placed on her lover's belly. Regina smiles and sighs in relief as she watches Emma massage her skin. The smell of the butter calms her. "Continue humming. He'll go to sleep soon." They stay like that for a bit until the wiggling from inside stops. Emma kisses the brunette's belly "Sweet dreams mama loves you." Golden green eyes look lovingly to chocolate brown.

"Did you use to do that when you were pregnant?"

"Yeah. I didn't have good lotion in prison but my cell mate told me about rubbing my stomach when he was getting fussy. It was the only thing I could do you know?"

Regina nods. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"You're not the reason I went to jail. So It's not your fault."

"But I am the reason you ended up in this alternate universe that lead to your burdens."

"Sadly that wasn't your fault either. Gold wanted to find his son and you were a pawn in his plan. You made these choices but seriously given what you went through before you snapped I'm surprised you didn't lash out sooner. So stop. I have forgiven you. None of this…" she places her hands on the swollen belly and looks into brown eyes "…would have been possible if you hadn't curse that world. I would have never found my true love and all the happiness that comes along with her. All of this needed to happen. I don't regret anything. I have you. We have each other now." She runs her fingers along Regina's cheek and smiles brightly. "I love you."

Regina's heart tightens with an overload of emotion. It's hard to imagine finding someone who loves you completely once but given the chance to have it all over again is mind boggling. "I love you too Emma." That's all she can come up with because what she feels in her heart down to the very trenches of her soul can never completely explain the love and devotion she feels for this woman.

The blonde lays her head on Regina's lap and sighs as the brunette plays with her long hair. "Your hair is getting longer dear planning on cutting it?" she changes the subject to something neutral.

"eh maybe. Your hair is getting long too." Emma says as she slides her hands under Regina's shirt.

"Want me to cut it dear?"

"Nah. I would like something to hold on to." She teases.

Regina giggles and slaps Emma's back. "Always the mind of an insatiable teenager." She playfully says.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my mind when I come up with creative ways to show you how much I want you."

"You really are innovative." She thinks about the strap on Emma got them a month ago.

Emma lifts her head up thinking about the same thing and gives her a toothy grin. Regina clears her throat. "Anyway what were you thinking about my love?"

Emma's playful eyes sadden. "I missed out on everything with Henry. I am so nervous I'll fuck up."

"You won't "fuck" up more than I did when I first got him, no more than any other first time parents. I never cared for a child. Mother never allowed me around others with children. I had to figure it all out from scratch. It will get overwhelming but we'll have each other this time around."

"I can't believe you did it all alone."

"Believe me I was not perfect and made so many mistakes. I am so happy that Henry does not remember to hold it against me. This one time we went grocery shopping and I lost him." Her face fills with embarrassment. "I let his hand go for a second and when I went to reach for him, he was gone. I completely lost it. Screaming and running through every aisle and I found him with Archie tying to climb on Pongo's back." She shakes her head thinking about it. "After that I put bells on all his shoes until he was 6. He always likes to run off."

Emma laughs. "I can only imagine what he was like as a toddler. You did an amazing job. Henry is wonderful."

"His kind heart comes from you my love. I'd like to think his wit and common sense is something from me."

"He is a smartass." Emma mutters "Ouch." She rubs her head and quickly amends "He is the best and worst of both of us… and I wouldn't have it any other way."

They smile and share a kiss. "I feel safe in here. I just can't believe that we got a second chance to all of this."

"All of what?"

"Everything, I get to raise my child from the beginning. You don't have to do this alone. You get to relive motherhood from a different perspective. We get to love freely. I get to provide for and protect my family. We have a family. I'm not alone anymore…" she lists off.

"And you never will." Regina pulls Emma closer to her lips. "Speaking of family… did you speak to your father?"

"Not yet. I was thinking about asking him and Belle over to dinner and we can ask them ourselves?"

"Do you think they'll accept?" she looks down to the blonde.

"Of course they will but I don't know how Snow and Gold would feel about it."

"I really do think they are the best for the job." She sighs as Emma rubs her back.

"They will make great God-Parents."

***Sqsqsqsqsqsq***

A few days later Regina is in the kitchen making the last minute touches to the lasagna.

Henry walks in "Smells good mom." he says with a newly acquired deeper voice. She smiles at her son. "Need any help?" he asks

"Yes please wash the lettuce and cut the tomatoes for the salad." She points with her chin to the sink.

"Ok" he walks over to the sink and starts to rinse the lettuce. "So what time is Ma and Grandpa coming?"

Regina looks at her watch. "Emma and David get off of work in 15 minutes and I believe I told Belle to arrive at 6:30."

"Cool. Do you think they know what you guys are going to ask them?"

"I believe not but why wouldn't they accept?"

"Apart from the fact that this is the child of the Evil Queen?" He raises his eyebrow

"And the savior, Truly Henry these people need to let it go."

"Like you let it go Mom? You cursed these people for almost 30 years before you 'let it go'!" he laughs softly.

"Schematics Dear, they should be thanking you anyway. If it wasn't for you figuring it out, Emma would have never arrived and everything else that followed."

"I am pretty amazing." He puffs out his chest in pride

"That inflated ego gets you nowhere." She chastises

"Hypocrite!" he accuses as he points his knife at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Mom are both guilty of being too proud!"

"I am a Queen! Your mother is a barbarian."

"A princess." he corrects.

"I forget sometimes." She murmurs

"I don't know how you treat her like one sometimes."

"Your mother deserves the best. It's the least I can do after everything." She slumps her shoulders.

"You ever think Emma will forgive Snow?" his voice saddens

Regina's tenses for a moment "I don't know darling you can't force anyone to do anything they are not ready for. What Snow did…" she starts but find it difficult to find words.

"I know Mom. I'm still really mad at her for hurting you and baby; I don't know it just all sucks. I just want Ma to be happy."

"I am happy kid." Emma says as she walks in to the kitchen. She ruffles his hair as she walks over to Regina. "Hey baby." She kisses her then bends down to kiss the belly "Hello little kid." She presses her hand and waits for the baby to kick. "I'm happy to see you too." She says in delight.

She stands back up and leans against the counter popping a tomato in her mouth. "It's complicated between Snow and Me. I really want to not hate her cause she's my mother, you know?" Henry nods cause he does know. Once upon a time he was so angry at his adoptive mother for all the evil she did. "But she needs to deal with the consequences of her actions. She hurt me and my family kid and that's something that will take some time with me you know? But if your Mother can see past it then I have some faith it will happen for me too. I am a firm believer that we can change. With time."

Regina looks at her lovingly. Maybe there is hope for her yet. "Is David still coming?" she ask as she opens the oven.

"Yeah. He went home to get changed. Which I am going to go do too." She smells her shirt and cringes. It smells like cigarettes and donuts.

Regina rolls her eyes. "That's what you get for patrolling with Grumpy as your partner. He smells like a bar and stale cigarettes."

Emma grins. "I'll be quick. By the way you look pretty." Her golden green eyes darken.

Regina blushes and looks down at her maternity dress. It's long, red and airy with a lace bodice accentuating her swollen breasts. She smirks as Emma licks her lips.

"Gross Ma. Keep it in your pants."

Emma shoves him playfully. "I'll make sure to _Not_ keep it down tonight"

"Ms. Swan!"

She cringes and apologizes quickly. "I'm sorry it's just the kid's a smart ass."

"And I wonder where he gets it from?" Henry smirks at his mother.

She lifts her hands in surrender and walks away. Regina looks over to Henry and then they both grin.

"She is so whipped." He shakes his head.

"I agree. I do have her wrapped around my finger." She giggles.

"But seriously Mom, it's kind of weird when you guys are all over each other."

"Why is that? Do you think that two women shouldn't be together?" her heart starts to beat a little faster. She never wanted to make her son uncomfortable.

He shakes his head. "No it's nothing like that. I have no problem with gay people. I mean… I think… I might be…" the last part he merely whispers.

Regina raises her eyebrows to this revelation. She stops what she's doing and turns to face him. "My dear you are almost 15, you have all the time in the world to figure out who you are and what you like. There is no need to label it."

"I know. I just… there is this boy at school and I don't know. I feel weird."

"Weird?" she tries very hard to not roll her eyes. After all these years of therapy and he can't come up with a decent word to describe what he is feeling.

"It's hard to explain. I get nervous, happy, excited and nauseous all at the same time. And when he looks at me, I feel like I will pass out." he laughs nervously as he rubs his neck.

She chooses her words carefully. "Have you ever felt like this with any girls?"

"No. So I just think… I don't know." He sighs heavily.

"There is no rush. Take your time to figure out your feelings and no matter what I will always love you and accept you." she pulls him in to a hug and kisses his temple. "Better?" she asks and he nods into her shoulder. "And I'm sure Emma will as well. I mean. It would be quite hypocritical if we didn't."

He snakes his arms around her as much as he can. "Thank you. I'm so glad I finally told you."

"Me too dear but seriously don't tease your mother."

"It's just you're my Mom first. When she looks at you like you are a piece of meat, I just wanna punch her."

Regina laughs. "My little gentleman protecting my virtue."

"She's not the only one who will protect you." He looks at her with sincerity.

She smiles widely as watery eyes look at him.

***Sqsqsqsqsqsq***

"Please go set the table dear." Regina asks Henry as Emma walks back in the kitchen. She's wearing tight black jeans with one of Regina's silk button ups and boots.

"Hey kid set an extra plate down, Belle just texted me that Gold is coming with her." He nods as he walks out saying "this is going to be an eventful night."

Emma smiles as she stands behind Regina. "Sorry about before. I know how you feel about saying 'adult' things around him."

"It's fine dear, apparently he just distastes your lack of modesty around me."

"Fucking cockblocker" the blonde grumbles. "Owe!" she rubs her shin.

"Language." Regina chastises as she turns around and then pulls the blonde in to a passionate kiss. "Mmm" Emma moans as Regina pulls on blonde hair on the back of Emma's head. "We're soundproofing the room tonight. I want to hear you scream." Emma moans against moist lips.

"That can be arranged. "She nips the blonde's lip.

"Good." Emma pulls back grinning "Are you okay with Gold coming over?"

"Even though I dislike the imp… We have set aside our difference. We are both tired of fighting."

Emma nods and turns her face to the sound of the doorbell. "Well here we go." She grabs the plate of food and walks to the dining room.

***Sqsqsqsqsqsq***

"Dinner was delicious dearie. Thank you." Says the older man.

Regina smiles softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Rumple."

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Belle asks as she wipes her mouth.

Regina nods and smiles. "We have. We picked out two names we really like but since I picked out Henry's name. Emma will get to decide."

"What are the names?" David asks

"Lucas or Isaac."

"Both strong names." Rumple says with a smile. David nods as well.

"Dad…Belle…" Emma starts but then looks over to her lover.

"Well the reason we asked you to dinner was because…" she squeezes the blonde's hand tightly "…Emma and I wanted to ask if David and Belle would be our baby's God parents."

"I…" Belle starts with tears in her eyes and looks over to Rumple. He smiles warmly at her. "I'd love too!"

"Em…Regina. This is truly an honor… I would love nothing more" David says as he stands to hug Emma and Regina.

"whew. I'm glad that's over. We were so worried you wouldn't accept." Emma says "It's hard enough to convince this woman to trust me with the kid." She jerks her thumb over to Regina. And the brunette just rolls her eyes and smiles contently rubbing her stomach.

"My love can you please get the pie?"

Emma nods and heads to the kitchen.

"Regina, have you given any thought about what we talked about last week?" David asks

She nods "I have and at the moment. No. I would love to run for mayor again but I really want to stay home at the moment. Plus I think Rumple is doing a good job."

"Thank you Dearie but politics isn't really my thing, Your Majesty. This town is also yours. I will hold 'the fort down' as they say until you are ready." Belle smiles at him.

"Thank you. That really means a lot."

Regina looks back at the kitchen. "How is Snow?"

David's eyes sadden. "As well as can be expected I believe. She started talking to Archie and I think that's helping with her guilt but it's strange to not see her at home. I miss her but she felt that some time away was the right thing to do…and all I can do is respect that."

Regina reaches over the table and touches his arm in comfort she smiles sadly not really knowing how to respond.

"Thank you for asking. Do you mind if I tell her about being the baby's god father?"

"That's entirely up to you dear."

***Sqsqsqsqsqsq***

Emma was working the night shift this week which meant she closes her eyes sleep as the brunette opens hers. She definitely hated when it was the blonde's turn for these late night hours. She worried. Even though Storybrooke was a harmless place but evil likes to always happen in the cover of darkness. She worried that something would happen but a smile will paint her face when she feels the bed dip and a strong arm pulling her closer.

Today the blonde followed the same routine and Regina laid awake watching her lover sleep. The tired lines on her brow slowly fading, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, the smile that never ceases her face; Emma was the definition of beautiful, inside and out. It baffles her how she gained those features, from her golden hair when splayed out looks like a halo, her fierce and endless golden green eyes, her pale fair delicious skin, her lithe athletic but very feminine body. She is perfection. Regina's eyes darken wanting to taste the skin calling her, taunting her.

Her body ached with desire. She needed her and she felt bad at taking advantage but she was a pregnant woman driven solely by her hormones. Rolling to her side as much as possible she kisses Emma's neck. "My darling" she whispers softly in to Emma's ear. She licks the shell and pulls the lobe with her teeth. "Wake up…"

Emma moans and moves closer to the voice like a victim to a siren's call. "Emma. I need you." The blonde smiles and flutters her eyes open. Her breathe hitches at the dark brown orbs staring back at her ready to devour her. She's so tired that her body hurts but she can't deny her lover. She pulls on the brunette's hair and kisses her passionately. The fire burning between them.

"Get the strap on." Emma hisses against Regina's lips as the brunette rubs her palm painfully slow against Emma's clit. Smirking she reaches on the side drawer pulling the toy out. "Take off your pants." Regina commands.

Emma jerks her hips up and pulls the offending garment off like it was on fire. Her skin tingled with need. Regina gets on her knees and crawls closer to Emma. "Spread your legs." Emma does what she is told. The Queen's mouth waters as she sees her lover's sex glistening. "Ready?" she asks Emma.

Emma eagerly nods. Regina slides the attachment into Emma's throbbing sex. The blonde moans as the phallus fills her. She slides her fingers between Regina's legs gathering up her arousal. She slides her finger along the shaft liberating it. Both woman pant heavily with want. Regina straddles the blonde's waist. Lifting her hips up. Emma grabs the dildo, guiding it in to Regina's entrance. She slowly pushes her hips up as Regina sits down. They both groan as they both are filled.

Holding Regina's waist she pulls the brunette's hips forward and back. Regina gains control of her senses and starts to ride the sheriff. She picks up the pace and they both moan more loudly. Regina leans a bit forward as she palms the blonde's breasts. Emma hisses in ecstasy.

Emma's nails are scratching angry lines on the brunette's ass as she grounds her lover down on her pelvis. After a hard thrust, Regina's walls contract around the toy her head falls back letting out a guttural moan and Emma screams as her orgasm hits. Lavender eyes stare at golden green intensely as they continue to ride out their explosive orgasms.

When the panting and the lightheadedness fades Regina lifts her shaky hips pulling the dildo out and then she grabs the appendage and she pulls it out of Emma. They smile at each other and then Emma is hit with exhaustion. Regina smiles and kisses the blonde's pouting lips. "Sweet dreams." She whispers as she gets up on shaky legs and heads to the bathroom. Emma sighs and quickly falls asleep.

***Sqsqsqsqsqsq***

The bells to the diner chime as Regina walks in. The eyes on the patrons light up as they see the pregnant brunette. All the citizens of Storybrooke now know about Emma and Regina and as expected they took to the news with hesitance because all they only knew was the dark side of the Evil Queen. They never looked at her as just Regina Mills, the smiles that etched her face they found a little unnerving. But the anger they once looked at her with turned to sympathy after they found out about what Snow, their beloved queen had done, then somber to happiness when her pregnancy started to show. It's hard to fear a pregnant woman glowing with happiness.

They would greet her and her family, awkward at first but now it's nice.

"Good morning your Majesty and how is the little prince doing today?" Ruby asks walking closer as Regina sits down.

"Good Morning Ruby. I am doing well thank you and this one here I think is ready to come out." She rubs her belly.

"Good cause I know everyone is excited to meet him." She silently asks to touch her stomach.

"I'm sure they are." She smiles and nods to the invitation.

Ruby smiles when the baby kicks. "Are you waiting for the sheriff?"

"No she's home sleeping and I was craving Granny's delicious apple pancakes."

"Coming right up." The red head walks towards the kitchen.

The bell chimes again and David enters. He smiles widely as he notices the brunette leafing the newspaper.

"Moring Regina." he says next to her.

"Hello David. It's nice to see you again." She offers the chair next to her.

"You say it like I wasn't over last night." He laughs

"I'm just being polite. I do enjoy your company when Emma is at work."

He nods thinking about the evenings they share. "Well someone needs to watch you."

"I don't need to be watched. I am perfectly fine alone."

"I'm sure you are but it's nice to be around family." His eyes soften.

Regina reaches out for his hand and places it on her stomach. Somehow knowing the baby would ground him. Filling him with some joy. "Indeed it is dear."

Smiling as the baby gives a good kick. "Are you excited?" he looks at her as she flinches.

"I'm more anxious now. As much as I love being pregnant. It's getting a little uncomfortable." She rubs the sore spot.

"I can only imagine."

They sit there and enjoy their breakfast. Talking about Emma and Snow's rehabilitation.

"This was nice David, as always." She smiles warmly as she gets up.

David pulls Regina in to a hug. "You know, Emma really did live up to the prophecy as the savior because she really did save all of us and I am just so happy we all got second chances."

The brunette hugs him back. This feels oddly bittersweet because she misses these moments she had with her father. "In time I believe we will all be at peace. I know that I said I didn't want Snow around my children but she's their grandmother. If Emma feels that she can be forgiven then maybe I can reconsider."

"That would be wonderful." He squeezes her arm.

"But let's not tell anyone that. We don't want to get anyone's hopes up." She smiles at him

"Agreed." He smiles back

Regina feels a sharp pain and she hunches over. "Regina….are you ok?" David asks as he holds her

"Yeah. Its noth..." She takes a deep breath and looks down to the puddle of water. Her eyes widen then another contraction hits.

"Regina! Your water broke!" David shouts drawing the attention of everyone in the diner.

"Call the 911."

"Don't you mean Emma?"

"Yes! Call the sheriff!"

"Someone call Emma!"

"Hold her, make sure she doesn't slip"

"Regina. Breathe"

Everyone shouts simultaneously as the room fills with nervous excited energy.

The only voice Regina concentrates on is David's; she stares in to his warm blue eyes. "Breathe." He encourages and starts to move her towards his car.

He yells into the diner "Call Emma or someone get to the mansion and tell her to meet us at the hospital!"

***Sqsqsqsqsqsq***

Emma yawns loudly as she opens her eyes. She stretches and hears the little pops and cracks. She smiles as her body deliciously aches. God Regina drives her wild. She's so sexy even more now carrying their child. Sitting up on the bed she calls out for the brunette. When she doesn't hear a response she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Smiling as she notices the note on the mirror in Regina's loopy writing

'_At Granny's be home soon and be ready for round 2' Love, R_

Emma smiles widen and she hops in the shower. Golden hair lathered up with shampoo, Emma hears pounding on the door. She ignores it and continues. The pounding increases. She huffs and rinses her hair. Grabbing a robe she walks down stairs angrily.

"What the hell!" the blonde says in anger swinging the door open.

Leroy stands there panting as he ran from the diner to the mansion. "Boss … time…. baby… Regina…labor." he says between breaths. Now he has his hands on his knees taking gulps of air.

"It's time?" her brain short circuits. "IT'S TIME!" she yells. The Baby is coming! She runs out the door towards her car. "Boss you have no clothes." Grumpy shouts. Emma stops and looks down. Her brain didn't register her bare feet hitting gravel. She turns around and runs back in, climbing up the steps two at a time. She runs in to her closet. Grabbing anything closest to her. She runs back down stairs and takes the 'To go' bag next to the front door. Grumpy is still there waiting for her. "Boss give me the keys." She throws them at him.

"Who's with her?!"

"Charming took her to the hospital."

"Hurry up!" she says completely forgetting that she can transport herself to Regina's side.

***Sqsqsqsqsqsq***

"Where the fuck is Emma!?" Regina screams as another contraction hits.

"Leroy called and said they were coming." David wipes the sweat accumulating on her forehead.

"She's with the Dawrf!" she grunts. Her chin presses in to her chest. "David it hurts." Her voice falters

"Breathe Regina. She'll be here soon! You're doing great…Ah…." Regina grips his hand tightly

"Fucccccck!" She roars as tears leak down her face.

"Ok Regina we are just about ready to push. I need you to take some deep breaths." Dr. Whale says sitting in position with his team of nurses.

"Where is she?!" Emma screams down the hall

"Emma!" David and Regina scream at the same time.

Bursting through the door, eyes wild and panicky "Baby! I'm here…." She takes her place alongside the brunette. Regina's hair was plastered to her face. Her cheeks are red and flushed. Tears leaking down her face.

"You're here…." She sighs and grips on the pale hand.

"Good luck." David says as he kisses his daughter's temple and walks out, giving them this moment.

Regina looks at Emma. "What the hell are you wearing?" she takes a look at the blonde. The button down shirt is inside out. The buttons are mismatched and she was wearing two different types of boots. She still had shampoo in her wet hair.

"I panicked… the baby and now is not the time for this!" Emma rolls her eyes.

Regina screams as the contractions are now on top of each other. "Baby you're doing great. Just breathe."

"I hate you Emma Swan! You and your fucking magic!"

"It was our true love's magic Regina."

"Fuck our magic, fuck our love! Get this thing out of me!" she screams in pain. "You're never touching me again!"

"Ok your Majesty. He's crowning. I need you to take a deep breath and push." Regina grits her teeth and pushes. Her face reddens and the sweat trickles down her face. She hears Emma encouraging her. Whispering I love you. She hears the pounding in her head. The pain and pressure in her body then it stops. Seconds later a loud cry fills the room. Regina lays her head back on the pillow panting.

"You did it baby. Oh my god you did so great!" Emma was shooting back and forth between Regina and her son. Excitement filling her features.

"Emma would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Whale asks as he hands her the surgical scissors. Emma kisses Regina's lips. "Thank you. I love you so much." she cries and walks over to her son and cuts the cord. She freezes in awe as a pair of honey brown eyes blink and focus on her, his small lips twitch in a smile. The baby is quickly cleaned and brought to Regina in a blanket. Regina cries in pure bliss as a matching pair of eyes look back at her his hair dark gold like his mother. The infant looks between his two mothers and smiles wildly.

"Emma…" Regina whispers in awe.

"I know baby, he is so beautiful."

The baby nestled in Regina's arms is the definition of innocence, purity, happiness and love. He is the gift that brought this family together, he ended the war between feuding families. He was the reason the Queen of Hearts wanted to change. He is product of true love. He is beauty at its simplest.

Regina and Emma look at each other in full understanding.

"Welcome to the world Lucas Isaac."

Then the room fills with a baby's giggling.

**A/N:**

**Lucas means "light" and Isaac means "he laughs" Fitting, No?**

**Thoughts? Feels? Criticisms? All welcomed. Please…. **


	10. Chapter 10

Will you still?

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. School bested me and I had to catch up with that. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read, favorite, and review. Your thoughts really make this even more worthwhile. So we are Time jumping with a few vignettes till I get to where I want to be. Just so you guys are not confused Lucas is like 7 months in the beginning and by the end he is almost three years old. Special thanks to my beta, ****Gemilh.**

Part x

The baby monitor roars into life with the sounds of crying. Emma groans and struggles to move her aching body. The crying gets louder and Emma snaps up and rushes out the room. "Hey little kid. Mama's here." Regina smiles to what she hears on the monitor. "Oh, looks like someone is wet." When Regina was all alone with Henry, she was so paranoid that every whimper, every cry, any fuss she was running to aid him. Having Emma there was a godsend her body was recuperating from child birth so while she rested, Emma ran around. It was nice. The feeling of not being alone was nice, she got to relinquish some responsibilities and it was a comfort to rely on a partner.

"Look you're all nice and dry." She hears Lucas giggle then start to cry again. Something happens when you become a mother that is instinctual something that she didn't really register with Henry. It took her a while to notice it but each cry means for something. And this loud and boisterous cry meant He was hungry and Emma quickly understood these cries too. "I think it's time to wake momma huh buddy?"

Regina rubs her eyes and sits up on the bed. Emma comes in with Lucas nestled in to her arm trying to sooth him. Regina slips the strap to her night gown and takes Lucas in to her arms. She directs his mouth to her nipple and he sucks greedily. Regina hisses in discomfort as her son feeds. Emma lays back into bed. She sits closely next to Regina and caresses Lucas' blonde hair.

"Is it hurting more love?" the blonde asks as she rests her chin on the brunette's shoulder watching her son feed. It really is a beautiful sight. Something that she missed out on with Henry. Lucas and Regina stare at each other with love, they connect on a level that is deeper than anything Emma has ever experienced, it's bittersweet but beautiful. She is happy that Regina has this because this woman deserves all the love in the world.

Regina hums in acknowledgement.

"Maybe it's time to switch to the bottle?" the blonde suggests.

"Emma I am perfectly fine providing nourishment to our son." She wraps her arms a little tighter around their son.

"At this rate you won't have any nipples left. He's 7 months baby. I think it's ok. Look at Henry and you used formula."

"Not yet. I'm not ready." She looks down and her heart melts. The hard sucks dwindle as Lucas nulls back to sleep. Suckling small moments at a time. She pulls her sons lips from her breast and hands him over to Emma. The blonde cups his head and carefully rests him on her shoulder as she gently pats his back.

"But it's hurting you." She continues to pat the little blonde till he burps. Satisfied she moves him to lay down in between them. She brings the pacifier to her son's lips. He unconsciously opens his mouth and takes it in to his mouth.

Regina leans down and kisses his head. "When he teethes more. I'll stop"

Emma sighs and lays on her side watching Lucas smile in his sleep. "We can do both. Maybe give him the bottle at lunch. Give your body a rest." His little hands hold each of his mother's fingers.

"ok." The brunette sighs in defeat "We can start tomorrow."

* * *

"hey luk can you say Hen-ry." The brunette stands his brother on his belly.

"babababa geewah whoo" Lucas babbles happily as his feet wobble on Henry's belly.

"Close! Hen- reee" Henry encourages as he lifts his brother up in the air.

Lucas laughs in delight "babeeebee gur". He wiggles his arms and legs.

"Come on luk I want to win the bet. Help your brother out!" he brings him back down and lays him on his bent legs. They are betting whose name Lucas would say first and whoever wins gets to have a month off of diaper duty.

"Seriously kid? Trust me bribery will not work with him." Emma walks in to the living room with a bottle and hand it over to Lucas, his tiny cubby fingers cup the bottle and drink happily.

"I thought Mom said no more bottles." He looks over to Emma

"Shit. I forgot." She says abruptly. "The Sippy-cups are in the dishwasher. Don't tell her, please?" she gives him her puppy eyes.

Henry thinks about it for a minute then asks. "Can I come home an hour later Friday night?"

"Seriously? Black mailing a cop?" she lifts a brow

"Seriously ma? coercing the son of the Evil Queen to cover up for your crimes?" he fires back.

"Shit" she says as she knows her son is too smart for intimidation "Call it draw?" she shrugs

"I guess but maybe you can talk to mom about Friday?"

"What's so important about this Friday?"

"Well I ask him out and he said yes." His cheeks deepen in a shade of red.

"Aww" the blonde's brow lifts in astonishment. It took her a moment to wrap around the idea of her son's sexuality. She thinks that it is hard for any parent to feel comfortable when their child wants to start dating because no matter what they will always be your baby. Emma and Regina talked for a great deal of time after he decided to come out to her. Like any parent she fears his news. The world is an unforgiving place filled with ignorant people and one can only do so much to protect them from the world but she will never turn him away. She'll just threaten them with her magic and if this guy doesn't know about magic then she'll threaten him with a shotgun. "Henry's first date!" she teases.

"Ma seriously stop."

"Will we get to meet him?"

"I don't know if that's too much aren't you suppose to wait to meet the parents?"

"Yeah but that's like later on when you are planning on asking to marry them. You're almost 16 and you are a little too young for that headache. How about he comes over for dinner then you guys can go out. That way your mom knows who you are going out with." She suggests

"I'll ask him."

"Cool."

The door opens and Emma's eyes widen as Regina walks to the living room. Her smile falters when she notices Lucas with the bottle. "Emma what did I tell you?"

Lucas smiles happily as he pulls the bottle from his mouth looking at Regina "ooo sit!" and giggles louder.

"MS. SWAN!"

* * *

After a year of being a stay at home mom Regina was called back to work as the temporary mayor since Belle and Rumple decided to take an extended honeymoon to Europe. Rumple did a good job maintaining the town but things slipped through the cracks. Something that Regina picked up on quickly and threw herself into working on fixing. This new found energy initiated the mayor coming home later and working early on weekends and after 2 months of being in office things started to feel less hectic less chaotic, budgets were reset and money was reallocated to where it was needed, schools got proper funding, parks reopened and maintenance on roads were under way. She missed her family. She missed the little bundle of golden hair and brown soul full eyes. She missed the lingering mornings with her sheriff. They discussed greatly on Regina going back to work. They listed the pros and cons and Emma being the ever understanding wonderful person she is supported her on anything she decided on.

She feared leaving her son, when Henry was weeks old Regina didn't have anyone she trusted to care for him so she brought him to work with her. Her secretary would watch him in the other room while she had her meetings that wouldn't go over 30 minutes. It was very difficult being a mother and mayor without any help at all but things are different now. Fifteen years have passed since her son came to town. Four years since Emma was dragged to Storybrooke and broke the curse. Everything is so different.

She finally allowed love in to her life, she trusted and laughed. She saw the beauty in things that was once lost. She has friends and people she greets in passing. No longer does she see the murderous gazes of the citizens she cursed, now these people smile and acknowledge her. Smile and greet her family. Ever since the events with their beloved Queen Snow and the Mayor the lines between good and evil blurred. Ever since her kidnapping and attempted murder, everyone one got a good slap of reality. No one objected when Regina took office and finally that unthinkable notion of peace settled upon the town. Things were ok and that is something really unfamiliar.

Emma was an amazing partner before Lucas's birth. She shared her insight on being pregnant the little things to help the pains. She understood the instant love for the being nestled inside but she missed out after the birth, missed out on the cries and sleepless nights. Missed out on the fevers and earaches, the tantrums and messes. She missed out on the hugs and kisses and overwhelming joy a child could bring. The instant need to do everything in your power to make them smile. Emma missed out but Lucas was their second chance to do it right. It was hard to do-over with Henry because he was already older. He thrived on independence and was coming in to his own. He loved his mothers but really didn't need them at the moment.

From conception to birth she was there. She jumped and over worried for any noise. She fumbled with diaper changings and trembled fingers cautiously touched her son's precious skin during bath time. She nibbled on small toes and inhaled deeply her son's baby smell. She held him close and spoke soft words. She wore the throw up and baby spit on her shirt as a badge of honor. She grew more confident as a mother. She learned quickly to manage her infant son and teenager. She learned to cook breakfast and simple dinners. She became everything she didn't think possible. Emma and Regina became a great team in parenting their children and maintaining the town.

It's amazing how stability can empower a person. How the simple fact that love can make you do the impossible. Henry was the catalyst for change and Lucas was the remedy and everything else was a great story to tell and reflect on.

Regina decides to call it a day at noon. She was tired and missed her pair of blondes at home. Henry was at Football practice and wouldn't be home till later. Picking up some lunch from Granny's Regina heads home. "My love? I'm home." Regina calls from the foyer. Her words are met with silence. She hears muffled noises upstairs. Kicking off her heels and dropping off the bag of food on the counter in the kitchen the Mayor heads up stairs. The second floor is filled with the sounds of laughter. Bare feet softly pads towards the master bedroom. She pushes the door open and the sight melts her heart.

Emma was attacking her son's belly. Growling playfully as Lucas screamed and laughed in delight. His cubby fingers latched on to her lion hair of curls. "Mama!" the baby boy squealed. "rawwr I'm a monstarr" she growls as she tickles him lips kissing his skin. "God I love your laugh." Emma whispers as they calm down, Emma rests her head on her son's chest listening to his heart. She closes her eyes and sighs. This is what true happiness is.

Lucas pulls Emma's face and brown and golden green stare into one another. His angelic voice breaks the silence. "Wuv yu Mama." Emma breaks in to tears. "I love you too my little kid." She pulls him in to her arms and rolls them as they settle with him lying on her chest. Pale fingers twirl the thin golden hair. Golden green eyes finally look over to the door noticing the brunette leaning against the door.

"Regina" Emma breathes.

Regina pulls off her blazer and slips out of her skirt and crawls in to bed. "Emma." She whispers right before lips meet. The spark that ignites when their lips meet tingles and sends waves of comfort throughout their skin. "I fall even deeper in love with you every day. It's really impossible to feel this intense. You're amazing Emma." She kisses the blonde again even deeper. She pulls back and kisses her son's head and rolls on to the side resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I can't really believe this is my reality." Emma whispers wrapping an arm around her lover and pulling her closer. Regina hums in acknowledgement.

"How was work today?"

Happiness is such an abstract concept.

* * *

David I can't thank you enough for this." Regina says as she hands over Lucas' diaper bag.

"It's not a problem Regina, we're going to have some fun aren't we little prince?" he smiles at the boy resting on his hip "Poppa we play." Little chubby fingers hold on to David's nose.

"The baby sitter was sick and Henry has practice till 6 and Emma is out on a call and if I could cancel my meeting I would but this is an important budget meeting, I've been putting off." She continues her rant

"Regina. Calm down I really don't mind watching my grandson. I love having him around." He tries to pull the kid's fingers from his face.

"I know. I just don't like throwing him around like this." She looks down at her heels.

"It's fine. We'll be fine. Tell Henry to come over after practice. I'll cook dinner and you and Emma can come later?" he suggests.

"David I really don't think you should go through all this trouble."

"Regina. Seriously it's no trouble at all. We're family and this is what family does. This is what grandpa's do."

Regina smiles "Thank you. I'll let Emma know. We'll see you later tonight." She moves closer to her son and kisses his head "I love you." Lucas smiles and turns his body towards his mother he wraps his arms around her neck "luv yu momma" he whispers and releases her. The brunette walks towards the door and looks back at her son. Blowing one last kiss she walks out.

"Ok buddy. What do you want to do?"

"Play!"

He puts Lucas down to stand. The toddler wraps his arms and legs around David's leg. "ride!" the toddler yells happily and squeals when David starts to walk to the backyard laughing along the way.

Henry knocks on the door as he opens it. "Grandpa?"

"In the kitchen." David calls from the other room

Henry drops his gear in the hallway and kick off his sneakers. Padding his way to the kitchen. He walks over to his brother who is happily eating cheerios in his high chair. "Hey lukastic" he pounds his fist with his little brother who looks so much like his Mothers. "I really think it's time Moms cut your hair." He pulls on the strand almost touching the boys shoulder. "owe Henwee" he pulls on Henry's shirt to get a hug. He scrunches his nose "bad smell henwee" and pushes the older boy away.

"Dude I just got out of Football practice. Cut me some slack."

"Maybe you should take a shower before your mothers get here for dinner. You do smell extra sweaty today." He crinkles his nose.

"Ugh fine gramps. Seriously you guys can't handle my man smell." He shoves his brother as he walks out.

* * *

"I'll get it." Henry says as he walks towards the front door. "Hey Moms." He greets his mothers as he takes Regina's coat.

"I see your man smell was over powering again?" Emma says as she ruffles his wet dripping hair.

"Whatever. I seriously don't smell that bad." Henry rolls his eyes.

"Not that you can tell dear." Regina scrunches her nose at the thought. "How was practice love?"

"Really good. Coach had me practicing my throws today he wants me to be the second string quarter back."

"That's really awesome kid. I'm so proud of you."

"Who would have thought my sensitive son who only wanted to read books would turn out to be this big tough quarterback." Regina looks at her son lovingly.

"Mom, I'm still me. Nothing's changed expect these guns here." he flexes his biceps.

"Easy there tiger." Emma laughs as she hugs her son who is now a good foot taller than her. "I can still kick your ass."

"Yeah yeah ma." Rolling his eye again.

"Emma can you refrain from threatening our son but my dear she does have a point. Where's Lucas?" she looks around the room.

"In the kitchen with gramps." He wraps his arms over both Emma and Regina ushering them to the kitchen.

Lucas's eyes widen in delight as he sees his mothers "Momma! Mama!" Emma approaches her son first and lifts him up in the arm spinning him around. He laughs loudly holding on to her face which is currently blowing raspberries on his belly. Regina approaches him and kisses his nose as he kisses her forehead. "I hope he wasn't any trouble today." She turns towards David who was stirring the sauce on the stove.

"Not at all. Me and the little guy played in the back. Took a nap. I woke up to mud on my face. We watched some T.V then relaxed till you guys came."

"I'm sorry about his behavior. His current fascination is dirt and touching everything with his hands." Regina approaches him and wipes the dirt on his cheek.

David laughs "Its ok. I think I look younger now. I hear mud facials are in." he winks at the little blonde looking guilty in the sheriff's arms.

"Smells good Dad what are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti. It's the only thing I know how to cook that doesn't involve the microwave."

"That's more than your daughter knows." She laughs softly

"Hey!" Emma looks over to her lover in playful annoyance.

"Sorry Ma even I know more." Henry adds as he laughs.

"Whatever.." the sheriff mumbles.

* * *

Emma shuffles in the bed restlessly. Staying silent for a few moments she huffs loudly then turns towards the brunette. "Baby are you awake?"

"Mmm." Brown eyes blink to focus with the darkness in the room. She turns her face and smiles as Emma's green eyes shine in the moonlight "I am now." Her voice is throaty and thick with sleep.

"Sorry. I just can't sleep."

Regina notices the stress in her face "What's troubling you." She cups the blonde's cheek.

"Snow." Emma whispers as she leans in to Regina's hand.

"What about her?"

"I was talking to David and it's been over two years and she finally feels she's ready to come back to town."

Holding back her emotions she asks "And how does that make you feel?"

"Well you know we started writing to each other and even though I'm still so angry about what happen and I know that you forgave her and healed her heart and all that but then you banished her from seeing the kids again. I was wondering maybe… could we… be there at the welcome home party at grannys?" the blonde asks in a small voice.

Regina stays silent for a moment. She knew this day would come. She knew that one day Emma would ask to have Snow back into their lives but she wasn't so sure she was comfortable with the woman who almost killed their son. "Darling. I don't know." The brunette starts. Because really she doesn't know. Snow lost Emma because of her. She forced Snow and Charming to make an impossible choice, they had to abandon their daughter to keep her safe from the Evil Queen's rage. She forced Snow along with the citizens of Storybrooke to an empty existence. Snow lost 28 years of her daughter's life. Snow was just as human as Regina is and fell in the seduction of anger. She was so focused on her selfish feelings of pain. Regina completely understood that. That's way she healed Snow's heart. She's angry for almost losing her son but she understands.

"No of course it's too soon but I'm going to go there and the thought of you guys not with me makes me feel uneasy. But I can go and see how she's doing. Rebuild our relationship before we bring the kids in to it." Emma says quickly between nervous lips.

"Whatever you feel is best my love. I did forgive her and I was maybe a bit unreasonable with her not ever seeing the kids. I mean the boys love David so much that I would hate to not take them over his place because she's there. I will feel more comfortable if she meets Lucas and Henry at the house. A safe place." She finally suggests

Emma releases a breath and smiles "Thank you. For reconsidering it." She leans in and kisses the mayor's lips.

"Of course my love."

* * *

Nervous doesn't even begin to describe the emotions plaguing the blonde. She stands in the closet in a matching pair of red lace bra and panties. She can't decide what to wear. Does this sweater scream 'I know you tried to kill my pregnant girlfriend but I think I forgive you' or do these jeans say 'hey I know you were trying to save me but I was an orphan for my whole life and I had commitment issues' or the boots that say 'two years have passed and I still want to punch you in the face…Welcome home?'. Emma huffs she bends over to pick up the sweater she tossed over about twenty minutes ago.

"Mmm. This is a sight I never get tired of." Regina's liquid voice says as she scratches up the blonde's bare thighs. "A fantasy I have yet to fulfill." Emma stands back up and takes a sharp breath in as the brunette slides her fingers up Emma's tone stomach, Regina feels the muscles twitch as they continue to slide and cup the blonde's breasts. Olive skin hands palm the fatty tissue with a hard squeeze.

"And what fantasy is that…?" Emma pants as her heart pounds wildly against the pulse point the brunette is currently assaulting with her teeth. Plump lips lean closer to Emma's ear. Regina's voice deepens "I have yet to bend you over my desk and fuck you unconscious." She runs her tongue on the shell of Emma's ear as hints her intent by thrusting her sex into the blonde's ass. Emma moans loudly as she turns her head and pulls Regina into a deep and hungry kiss. Emma pushes the Mayor into the wall. Her thigh slips in between Regina's pant suit legs. Finger tangle into blonde locks as lips crash. When the need for air becomes too great Regina reluctantly pulls back. "As much as I would like to continue this you have a Welcome Home Party to attend." Emma looks at her for a moment then slips her eyes shut and rests her forehead against the mayors.

"I'm scared." The blonde admits in a whisper. Hating to admit her fears.

Regina cups her face and pulls her lover back to look into her nervous eyes. "I know you are darling but you want this. It's the next step into letting go. The next step into bringing our family back together… you get to see your mom again. Trust me no matter what that is a blessing." Regina thinks about her mother and how even in her misguided way to prove to Regina she wanted them to be happy was cut short.

Emma notices the sadness and anger that fills her lover for a moment. "It still hurts me that Cora never got to meet the kids. I think Lucas would have been the one to really make her laugh. His can make anyone happy."

Regina smiles at the thought. "I think you may be right dear. Our son is filled to the brim with love it's a bit overwhelming."

"Well that's what happens when you are the product of true love." Emma shrugs.

"Come on." She pulls the blonde over to her side of the closet. She wraps her arms around her waist resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Let's find you something to wear."

* * *

Two years…

It's insane that two years passed from Snow's fall from grace. To watch her daughter …hell to watch her husband look at her with such disappointment and betrayal would make anyone want to run away from themselves. She couldn't look at her husband anymore. Her soul ached with pain. Regina cured her heart. She cleansed her soul from the afflictions of resentment. She felt Regina's love radiate throughout her body. It was pure and sincere. She couldn't look in the mirror. She was so obsessed with destroying "evil" she couldn't see her own slip. She let the anger fill her and did it feel so good.

She felt invincible. She felt finally in control. She understood why Regina became 'Evil' the power one feels when someone else's life hangs in the balance. She betrayed her daughter. She almost killed her grandson. Thinking about the rage she saw in Emma's eyes was frightening. Her actions almost lead her daughter, the purest thing she knew into the same path.

She couldn't stand the looks of disappointment among her friends who stood at her side when fighting the war with the Evil Queen. The shame she felt for letting everyone down was too much, she needed to go for her own sanity. After talking to David and breaking his heart in the process. He understood. Because he knew that they would always find each other, that was the power of their love. Snow was broken and needed some time to fix herself.

Days turned to weeks then to months and regrettably to years. David came to visit her stayed with her when he had time off but he had a responsibility to the town to their daughter and their grandchildren. She was happy when he told her about Emma and Regina asking him and Belle to be Lucas' godparents. She could only imagine what he looked like. For the descriptions her husband tells her the little boy is the opposite of Henry, blonde hair like Emma and brown eyes like Regina, he has the charming nose and the most beautiful laugh. David tells her that Henry is his height and growing in to a handsome young man. He's strong and brave and really a wonderful soul.

David tells her how Henry grew closer to Regina and that made her smile because really all Regina wanted was for someone to love her back. Henry lost his way but just like Emma was able to see beyond Regina's past. Now Snow's ex arch nemesis not only had the love of her son but the love of her daughter and the son they created.

She wanted redemption. She wanted forgiveness. She wanted her place next to her family but things needed time. We are human and we need to go through the process of thinking and feeling and grieving before you can pick up the pieces and live again. So she took a step back and let her family live and be happy.

The letter she received from Emma a year after she left was a surprise. It was a mixture of emotions Emma needed to vent and the least she could do was listen.

_Snow,_

_It's hard writing this because I'm still so angry and Regina thinks that holding on to this anger is making me a nuisance. I'm so angry all the time, I seem to look like I want to punch everyone who gets near my family and partially that is because of you. I can't trust these people. These people who when they look at Regina they see the Evil Queen. They don't see the mother of my children, my true love, my reason for living. She was the first person to give me a home, a place of belonging, a purpose and understanding. When Henry brought me here it was the first time things had meaning again. _

_Then I met you and we became friends. I loved her you know. The cursed you. The woman you use to be. The one who wanted me happy. Sure you were scared when I told you about Regina but you never denied me having happiness. Then falling in love broke the curse and my best friend was replaced by my mother. Regina's enemy. You have to admit that was a very hard pill to swallow. Henry was right and I was a princess and my parents were the Charmings and I fell in love with the Evil Queen who separated us. I swear if it weren't true we would all be in the Looney bin for this. _

_I know that the war with Regina started long before I was even born but the woman you called evil was just Regina Mills, the mayor and single mother to Henry. You weren't able to see that even though she cursed everyone just to find her own happiness she never harmed anyone here. You could see that she was lonely and in pain. Sure we can excuse some things because you betrayed her when you were just a kid but everything that happened after could have been avoided. You could have listened to me when I told you that she changed. You could have tried to side with me and what hurts the most is that you betrayed me. Lied to me. Poisoned me to forget her and my son. _

_I am sorry I lost it and hurt you but I was protecting them from the only evil at the moment. I still can't believe Regina healed you because I wouldn't have. I would have crushed your heart or left you to slowly bleed to death But that's not me and that's not Regina. She reminded me even love can overcome anger. My love for my family overcame my anger and that was something you let slip. I want it to be over. I want to truly be happy and I think that time will allow us to find each other again. After all we are Charmings. _

_I want to forgive you but this will take work that's why I am writing you this letter. I want us to have our real second chance. No more pain. No more anger just moving forward. Moving past because I want you to meet our son. He is everything good and pure in this world. He looks likes me and Regina. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that we… Two women created life. True love is pretty amazing huh? I want to know what is going on with you. Do you like where you're staying? How's the weather? I want to know how you feel. I really want you to be ok because you were my best friend and you are also my Mother. I hope you write back. I hope you take care of yourself. _

_Love, Emma._

Coming back to Storybrooke was strange. The streets were quiet and the chaos that once riddled the town calmed down to a time before the curse broke. People liked Storybrooke, loved its close community and small town charm. She missed it here more than she missed Fairytale land. This is where her family build new roots.

The welcome home party was at granny's, it was a small gathering of people. Snow knew that some will look at her differently but enough time had passed for them to move on and welcome her back. She missed the smells of the small diner the smiles on the familiar faces. She received hugs from Ruby and Granny and Whale. Grumpy and Nova said hello and she congratulated them on their wedding and baby announcement. These people moved on with their lives and were happy. Storybrooke was a place of second chances.

The bell to the diner jingled and the little chatter ceased. Emma walked in her golden long hair was bouncing in curls. There was lightness in her eyes. She looked older and mature. She grew confidante and was happy. That's what it was. She was in love and finally happy.

Golden eyes sparkled as she gazed at her mother. They slowly walked towards one another. The pain they felt, the anger that was buried deep slowly shredded away. Trembling tentative fingers ease into an embrace. "Mom" Emma whispers as she releases a nervous breath and Snow crumbles.

She cries for lost time. She cries for her daughter. She cries for the pain that she caused. "It's ok. It's over now." Her daughter whispers and holds her tighter as her body trembles. The people in the party leave them alone because this is the only reunion that truly mattered. Mother and daughter finally finding each other. The sadness slipped away as they shared stories. They laughed and giggled like old friends. Emma told her about what she missed from her last letter.

"I can't believe that Henry had his first date. I hope you and Regina didn't embarrass him too much."

"Nah. Well not that much at least. I do have to get my kicks someplace." Emma jokes "But Michel is a nice boy. I really wasn't expecting him to be on Henry's football team. I was scared at first cause you know two boys dating in a masculine sport but I guess helps when your moms are the Mayor and Sheriff of the town."

"I'm so proud of Henry, he's so brave. I am really happy that he is open about this with you guys."

"Well the thing that Henry hated the most when he was younger was being lied to so we just made it a family rule. No lies. Honesty and no judgments." She take a sip of her coffee.

Snow smiles "That's a good rule to live by."

Emma looks at her watch "It's getting late. I should be getting home. Lucas likes when I read him a story before bed."

"Of course. We can always catch up another time maybe lunch?" Snow suggests with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. I really would like that." Emma sincerely says as she stands up and pulls her mother in to a hug. "We're going to be ok."

"Yes I believe we are." She hugs tighter around her daughter not wanting to forget what this feels like.

Emma pulls back and looks at her shyly. "Hey…would you like to walk me home?"

Snow nods enthusiastically "Yes. I would love that."

Emma grabs Snow's sweater and helps her put it on. Snow tells David that she is going to walk with Emma and she'll call him when she's done. He smiles and kisses her and he watches his wife and daughter walk out.

They walk slowly admiring the town. "The town looks good."

"Yeah Gold did a good job until Regina took over again." Emma digs her hand deeper into her pockets.

"How was she going back to work?"

"Honestly, I really think Regina just likes to work" the blonde laughs softly shaking her head. "What was hard on her was leaving Lucas."

"I could only imagine." Snow says in a small whisper.

Emma smiles sadly because she understands. Snow had to give her up and it still hurts. "I want you to see the kids." Emma says in a rush.

"Now?" Snows eyes widen "but Regina…"she looks around with a bit of fear.

Emma laughs "Not yet." Her voice turns serious "but very soon. We spoke and Regina wants you to see them too. Lucas loves Dad and it's only fair that he loves you too."

"Emma. I don't know what to say."

"It's just time Snow." the blonde smiles at the brunette.

"I would love that…"

"Good. Well this is me…" they stop in front of the mansion, not noticing they got there already.

Snow looks down at her feet. She really wanted to smother Emma with hugs. Emma really was trying to let this go and the fact that Regina agreed to even let her see the kids was a big deal. Emma notices her hesitance and pulls her mom into another hug. Snow releases a breath. "You know I like your hair like this." She runs her fingers through her Snow's hair that now passes her shoulder. "I like it too. I get to do more this it."

"But nothing beats just rolling out of bed and not needing to worry about it." They both laugh.

Emma pulls away and they say good night. Snow watches her daughter open the door, she turn to give her a small wave then enters inside.

Her feet move but her mind races. She didn't think Emma would be this receptive. She expected hesitance and resistance to her coming back. Emma was willing to give her a second chance and Snow will be smart enough not to waste that. She walks happily back to the diner. She pulls out her phone and texts David. Her phone chimes when a new message comes in.

**Emma: I love you.**

Snow stops walk and stare at her phone. 'I love you' it's weird how those three words could resonate so deeply. Emma in spite of everything still loves her, she is willing to forgive and move past this. And if they were willing to move forward, then so was she. She takes a step forward staring at her phone not noticing she walked off the curve. Not looking both ways. She doesn't see the beam of lights heading right towards her as she thinks…

_I love you too._

* * *

**A/N: We are getting close to the end of this Fic. I say about two more chapters. Thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
